Almost Broken
by hannahpie45
Summary: She was trapped in these walls. No one is here to help her, so she can't help but feel like she's almost broken. But her heart said, if she died, his face was the last thing she saw. She would make sure. This isn't an angst-y story. Please read! Channy
1. Chapter 1

**Almost Broken**

**Hey peeps! Here is something I hope you'll enjoy! Like a lot of stories out there, this is a kidnapping, but with a slight twist in it. ENJOY!**

_Her breath was becoming more and more ragged, but she didn't dare slow down, nor look back. More warm tears streaked down her cheeks, traveling down paths that many tears before it had run. She had strips of dirt and dried blood smeared across her face. Her whole face had been covered in it earlier, but the tears had wiped some of it away, leaving streaks. Herhair was tangled clumped and mated with dirt and sweat. Her once bright, lively eyes that sparkled and shimmered in the sunlight, now looked exhausted, terrified, and dull._

_There was no color in her face, the only splash of any color were the dirt and dried blood caked to her skin, and the purple bags uner her eyes and bruises along her chin and around her eyes and across her cheeks._

_Her clothes-a simple outfit consisting of a purple halter top an a demin skirt-were clumped, ripped, and torn in all ways possible. Where large cuts and rips in the fabric of her clothing were, underneath were just as long and deep cuts in her skin, which will undoubtfully become scars, reminding her forever of the horrible experience._

_**2 years earlier**_

_Sonny smiled at the screen as another message popped up. This one being a poem from one of the matches on the dating site, named _GottaloveSunlight_. The poem read:_

'_Something in the dark_

_Something in the light_

_Strong arms to hold you tight_

_Through thunder in the night_

_To chase away your fright_

_Leading you from the dark_

_Leading you to the light'_

_Sonny smiled and placed a hand over her heart. She clicked reply underneath the message, using her account _Sparkle'n'Shine_ and replied:_

'_Aww, that is the most heart-warming poem I've ever read! Did you write that yourself?'_

_The reply came quickly:_

'_Yup, I've been writing for a little while. I'm glad you liked it… I… wrote it just for you…'_

_**(Here this will be easier, Sonny (Sparkle'n'Shine), **_**GottaloveSunlight)**

_**Aww, that is so sweet, thanks =)**_

**Oh, you're welcome… you know… I've been thinking… we've been talking for months and I still haven't met you yet.**

_**Ya, you're right…**_

**Well maybe we could go out for coffee or something tonight?**

_**That sounds nice…**_

**Ok then, great…meet me at the Starbucks right across from Condor Studios at 7 tonight**

_**Sure thing… I'll see you then, I gotta go now, I have to work**_

**Ok, me too, see ya then**

_Sonny was just about to log off when a new message popped up on her screen, Sonny checked the time on her watch and decided she had enough time to read the message and still make it to rehearsals and reply later. She opened it to find it not from _GottaloveSunlight_, but from a different match the website made for her, the message was from _LifeoflovetillDeath_. Sonny clicked on the message and it read:_

_Hello sparkle, would you like to meet me for dinner tonight? I would love to finally meet you_

_Sonny quickly checked the time again, but decided against replying and quickly walked over to the set for rehearsal._

_0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0_

_After rehearsals were done for the day, Sonny walked back into her dressing room and checked the site again. She opened the message from _LifeoflovetillDeath_ and clicked respond._

_I'm very sorry, but I just made plans with a different match for coffee tonight at 7_

_The reply was: Oh… well ok then… so where ya going for coffee?_

_Sonny knitted her eyebrows in confusion but decided to respond anyway: Uh… the Starbucks right across from Condor Studios, why?_

_**(Again, this will be easier… Sonny is bold, intalics)**_

**Oh, no reason, just curious that's all**

_**Um, ok, well, I better be going now, I need to get ready**_

**Sure I'll let you to it, but before you go, what do you plan on wearing?**

_**Umm… ok… I'll probably be wearing something simple and/or purple… why?**_

**Again… no reason, just curious…**

_**Ok… I'm going now…**_

_Sonny was slighty creeped out by the questions he was asking, but didn't think much of it, just logging off and heading over to her closet to get herself ready, being that it was 6 and it took a little bit of time to get ready and get over there._

_Sonny raided her closet for something cute and light to wear. After a tiring hunt through the clothes in the backstage So Random clothing room thing across the hall from her dressing room door and her own closet, Sonny found a plain dark purple V-neck with a grey plaid, checkered vest on top with a demin skirt from her own closet and black leggings with white paint looking splatters going up and down the cloth from the clothing storage room thing._

_Sonny dressed herself and smiled to her reflection in the mirror and quickly applied eye liner, smokey grey and light purple eye shadow, mascara, and a light pink blush and light pink lip gloss. She ran a brush through her soft chocolate brown hair quickly and looked back in the mirror._

_Satisfied with her appearance, Sonny walked out of her dressing room and weaved her way through hallways and towards the double doors leading to the parking lot. As she reached the hallway she bumped into Chad on the way out._

"_Hey Sonny" Chad said, smiling over at her as they both pushed open a door and walked out of the building._

"_Hey Chad" she responded._

"_You going home now?"_

"_Actually no Chad, I have a date tonight" Sonny responded smiling._

_Chad's face lightly dropped but smirked back "Well, ironic because I do too. But now I see why you're so dressed up"_

"_I'm going to take that as a compliment, and I see you're all dressed up as well" she responded._

"_So…" Chad said as they continued walking "Where are you going?"_

"_To the Starbucks across the street to meet someone for coffee, you?" Sonny replied as they stopped at the end of the parking lot and now were at the sidewalk._

"_Weird… me too…" Chad replied and they both stepped out into the road an quickly crossed the street and arrived at the strip mall._

"_Odd…" Sonny replied as Chad reached for the door, holding it open for her and himself. They both walked in, unaware that they were the only ones there other than the teen girl behind the counter and a guy about 20 looking sitting watching them secretly from across the room and listening to their conversation._

"_Ya… so… who's your date?" Chad asked._

"_Well… I'm meeting someone here, don't laugh, but I signed up for this dating site" Sonny shyly, not looking at Chad. The guy across the room watched them a little closer after hearing that._

"_Wow… that's even weirder… me too…" he replied._

"_But I thought the great all mighty CDC doesn't need someone to find a girl for him, girls already worship at his feet" Sonny mocked sarcasticlly, sitting down at a two person table, Chad following._

"_Well yeah, but I wanted someone to get to know the real me, not just like me because I'm famous, so I didn't say exactly who I saw, just used my account name"_

"_Same here… so… what site did you use?" Sonny asked_

"_DreamMatch dot com" he answered __**(I made that up!)**_

"_No way! Me too!" she replied. The dude across the room focused a little bit more to listen in on the conversation._

_There was a moment of awkward silence between them and Chad awkwardly said "We've been sitting here for a little while… do you think we got stood up? We're the only ones here…"_

"_Well the guy seemed so nice, I don't think he would stand me up…"_

"_Same for the girl… she seemed too nice to stand me up either… I even wrote this short little poem for her"_

"_Really? He wrote me something too…"_

"_Same time?"_

"_Ya…"_

"'_Something in the dark_

_Something in the light_

_Strong arms to hold you tight_

_Through thunder in the night_

_To chase away your fright_

_Leading you from the dark_

_Leading you to the light'"_

_They said exactly at the same time, staring wide eyed at each other._

_After a few long moments Chad asked "Sparkle'n'Shine?"_

"_GottaloveSunlight?" Sonny replied._

"_Wow… so we've been talking to each other for months without knowing… and the most shoking… the website matched _us_ up?" Chad asked._

"_I_ _know…weird… they say they match people by the deepest level of compatability, I mean… they think we would be best together?" Sonny asked._

"_They obviously don't know us…" Chad replied._

"_Well… if they think we are best together… why not try it?" Sonny asked slowly._

"_I guess so… by the way… how many matches did you get?"_

"_Just two, you and someone with the name LifeoflovetillDeath" Sonny replied. The guy across the room looked up from staring at the table, consentrating on listening. He slightly smiled, not a heart warming smile, but a 'well I know who you are now, you won't see the end of me' kind of creepy smile._

"_Well, let's get some coffee" Sonny said standing up along with Chad and walkng past the dude and to the counter._

"_How do you drink it?" Chad asked._

"_Oh I'd just like a Caramel Frappuccino, with whipped cream please" Sonny said._

"_Two please" Chad said to the girl at the counter._

"_Sure thing Chad" she said._

"_Thanks Amanda" Both Sonny and Chad said to her._

"_You know her too?" they said again together._

"_Yeah, I come here often" they both responded to the same question and laughed as Amanda walked to the back where the capp and frapp machines were._

"_Ok, we really need to stop that" Sonny laughed._

_Amanda came back shortly with their drinks._

"_Need anything else?" she asked._

"_Ya, can I have one of those yummy looking strawberry things?" Sonny asked._

_Amanda used her gloved hand and grabbed the pastry from the tray with the others and placed it in a little bag, putting the bag on the counter with the drinks._

"_$8.49" Amanda said from behing the register. Chad handed her a 10 dollar bill "Keep the change" he said grabbing his drink and handing Sonny her's and the pastry._

"_Thanks Chad" Amanda said as they walked back to the booth they were at earlier._

_As they sipped their drinks, they joked and laughed and talked for a few hours, oblivious to the dude still sitting there not doing anything except slowly sipping on a no longer hot coffee and eavsdropping on them._

"_So… are you gonna close your dream match account?" Sonny asked._

"_Yeah, are you?" he responded._

"_Yeah, there's really no point now…" Sonny said lowly, embarrassed._

_Just then Amanda came up to their booth saying "Come on guys, 10 o'clock, closing time, my shift is over" she said._

"_Wow, it's already 10? Feels like it's been 30 minutes" Sonny said standing up, as did Chad. Amanda turned around and called out to the guy across the room "You too buddy! Closing time" she said, motioning with her arm for him to follow them out the door._

_The guy stood up and slowly made his way out. Amanda was the last out and locked the door behind them. The guy walked off and around the corner, but slightly peeked his head around the corner to watch._

_Sonny gave Amanda a small hug, and Chad did too before saying "See ya later Amanda" followed by Sonny saying "Bye Amanda! See ya soon!" and both waved to her as they walked across the parking lot. Chad grabbed Sonny's hand as they crossed the street and held onto it after they reached the end. In Sonny's other hand she held the bag containing the uneaten pastry as they crossed the Condor Studios parking lot._

_With the studios currently being closed for the night, Sonny and Chad walked over to Chad's convertible and climbed up onto the hood and sat, Chad's arm around her as they sat close._

_Sonny pulled the strawberry pastry from the bag and ripped off a piece from it. She bit into it and showed her delight with a long 'MMMmmm'. Chad just laughed from beside her, sneaking his hand up to the pastry and ripping off a piece for himself, quickly popping it into his mouth before Sonny could protest._

"_Hey!" she laughed, smaking him lightly on the chest as Chad continued laughing and swallowed his bit of the pastry._

"_You're right it is good" he said licking his lips from the strawberry jelly like filling._

"_Unfair…" Sonny whinned, crossing her arms._

_Chad tightened his grip around her "Oh lighten up, I bought it"_

"_Fine…"_

"_Fine"_

"_Good"_

"_Good"_

"_So we're good?" Sonny asked laughing lightly_

"_Oh we're SO good!" Chad answered laughing along with her._

_Their laughter died down and they continued to eat the strawberry pastry. The man from the coffee shop, __**Who now I'm naming Dustin**__, continued to watch them, but from closer up._

_Sonny and Chad finished off the strawberry desert, but stayed on top of the hood, leaning up against the windsheild for a few minutes._

"_Sonny?" Chad asked breaking the quite comfortable silence between them._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Do you wanna go up to Lookout Mountain? The stars will be brighter over there" he asked._

"_Yeah, sure, let's go" Sonny replied, sitting up and sliding off the hood and slipped into the passenger's seat as Chad sat down in the driver's seat, roaring the engine to life and heading out of the parking lot, unaware of a dark navy blue Honda following them up the drive._

**Hey peeps! Hope you liked! It's kinda short, I know, but I just wanted to introduce the story, see if you like it. I have the second chater already written if you guys are interested! =) REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Almost Broken**

**Chapter 2**

**~PRESENT DAY~**

**(Technically not present day, as is now, this is present day as in present day in the story…. Ya…. Ok…)**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHAD!" ran through the room as people from all over Hollywood cheered, throwing their hands in the air and yelling at the top of their lungs. The birthday boy stood smiling on the stage, scanning the crowd of cheering celebrities in the hottest new teen club for those who weren't allowed to drink in regular clubs with bars and alcohol.

Chad was handed a microphone and began speaking and the crowd slowly hushed to listen. "Hey everyone, I'd like to first off thank you all for coming to my 20th birthday party. It means a lot that you all came to celebrate with me-" Chad said but was cut off from speaking any longer by someone hidden in the crowd yelling "I only came for the food and expensive party favors!".

Chad chuckled lightly shking his head "Very funny Sonshine… now come on, get up here!" Chad called out to his girlfrend Sonny Monroe.

Many people standing ahead of her, stepped off to the side and allowed her to walk up to the stage. As Sonny carefully strode up the steps, careful not to slip in her 3 and a half inch sleek black stiletos, she was handed a microphone herself.

"How'd you know it was me?" she questions reaching her boyfriend of two years.

"I'd recognize that voice anywhere. Plus, you're my little random, it's something you would do" Chad answered.

Sonny chuckled under her breath quickly before pulling the mic back to her mouth to speak "True that…"

The crowd before them laughed quickly at their banter, but quieted to listen.

Chad changed his attention from his girlfriend at his side to the people in front of him "Well anyways guys, thanks for coming, I hope you had an awesome time tonight, but before you guys leave, and we really should be doing that, it's way past closing, almost 3 in the morning now, but I want you guys to be here for this"

Chad turned once again to face the love of his life "Sonny, since the day I first saw you, I always knew I loved you, even with you in the ridiculous fat suit… but I never really could bring myself to admit it until not too long ago. But Sonny, I love you, I truly love you. From the first time I saw you to how our crazy mixed up relationship started to now, I love you with all my heart" Chad said and a ripple of aww's went through the crowd. Sonny could see where this was gong and a few tears brimmed her eyes and her hand covered her mouth. Chad smiled and began speaking again "Sonny, I can't imagine my life when you're not the very thing I strive to see everyday. Sonny… I want to go to bed at night, your face the last thing I see, and wake up and you're the first thing my eyes meet. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Chad paused again, kneeling down to one knee, pulling a small purple box from his jacket pocket.

"Allison Monroe… will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box. Screams and cheers ran throughout the crowd. Sonny was speechless, standing teary eyed in front of her hopeful boyfriend and a crowd over a hundred people. So she nodded rapidly, her hand still over her mouth as her voice barely trickled back to her.

"Yes" she whispered quietly, only Chad hearing from how close he was, kneeling before her "Yes" she repeated, slightly louder. Chad quickly stood up, wrapping his arms around his new fiance **(Imagine the line over the e because my computer won't do it for me)** and spinning her around on the stage, kissing her in the process.

"Chad… I don't think you had to ask" Sonny whispered against his lips, their forheads touching and they stared into each other's eyes.** (Cliché… oh look, now it puts the e!)**

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Pretty soon the party ended after that and people were slowly making their way out. Sonny sat down at the drink bar, not an alcoholic bar, but… like the bar you would have in your kitchen for eating. Sonny swiveled back and forth in the spinning bar stool next to Tawni who was sipping on a drink at the counter.

"It's so beautiful" Sonny said, moving her hand in the bright neon lighting of the club so the new rock sitting on her finger caught the light and shimmered.

"I know I am" Tawni replied simply, waving it off with her hand.

"No Tawni" Sonny said, looking from her ring to her best friend "I'm talking about this" Sonny moved her hand in front of Tawni's face, showing the diamond sitting proudly atop her finger.

"Ya, that too…" Tawni said.

"You know Tawn, I thought you of all people would be bouncing off the walls with excitement… you know, after all your completely accurate claims of Chad and I being in love…" Sonny said.

"Oh I already did months ago when Chad told me and took me to help pick out a ring for you" Tawni said sipping on her drink again "He's been planning this for a while"

"Aww, that's sweet" Sonny cooed, looking over at Chad as he stood by the front doors, as people headed out of the club. Chad glanced over and smiled at Sonny before looking back to the guests.

Eventually everyone was gone except for Sonny, Chad, and the rest of the So Random cast. "Ok guys, everyone else is gone, we should be too, let's go" Chad said, snaking his arm around Sonny as they walked out of the club and onto the sidewalk, where Chad's limo waited for them right on the side of the road.

After all of them crawled into the limo, they set off to Zora's home. Since she couldn't drive, they were dropping her off first, then heading over to Condor Studios to where their cars were parked.

The limo pulled to a stop outside of Zora's house. "Alright Zora, we're here" Sonny said looking over at the young girl, but only to find her asleep, her head rested in Chad's lap.

"Aww…" Sonny said softly, and stroked Zora's, for the first time that she's seen, let down hair "Don't wake her up, she looks so peaceful" she said to Chad.

"Oh great, I know where this is going…" Chad said, carefully moving the sleeping girl's head to rest on the seat beside him and slowly sliding out. Once he was out, he leaned back in and grabbed Zora from the seat, carefully lifting her out of the limo and holding her bridal style. Sonny then slide out after him and closed the door behind herself.

They walked up the stairs leading to her front door and Sonny carefully knocked. There was no answer for a few minutes, so she gingerly knocked again. Still no answer. She was about to knock again, when Chad just kicked on the door a few times with his foot. Sonny looked over at him with a questioning look, but he just shrugged the best he could with the sleeping girl in his arms and looked back at the door.

A few moments later, a light from the front hallway was seen flick on and the door was unlocked, swinging open to reveal an older looking woman with her hair up in a tight bun.

"Oh, Ms. Monroe, Mr. Cooper, hello" she said with a thick accent. The woman spotted the sleeping girl in Chad's arms and quickly moved aside for them to enter.

Her room was pointed out and they walked to the end of the hall and opened the door to her room. The first things they saw were purple walls and multiple cats, everywhere. Not real cats, but pillows and pictures and little statuettes. **(Imagine Allison Ashley Arm's dressing room from the Get Connected thing on Disney, if you've seen it)**

Chad walked over to her purple covered bed and set her down on it. Sonny quickly slipped Zora's converse off and set them down by her bed and Chad pulled the covers from underneath her and placed them over her sleeping form. Sonny leaned over and kissed her forhead.

"Good Night Zora" she said and slowly walked out of the room with Chad's arm around her.

After leaving Zora's house and arriving at the studios, the rest of the cast went their own ways, getting their cars and heading home, leaving Sonny and Chad in the parking lot.

"You ready to go home?" Chad asked Sonny as they both sat in the back of the limo.

"Not yet, I still need to get some things from my dressing room, and drive my car home" Sonny replied, leaning over quickly and kissing Chad "I'll see you at home" she added before slipping out of the limo and closing the door, walking over to the double doors and into the building.

The doors were unlocked because the security guards around the lot knew that the stars were gonna be back late and may need to come in for something. So Sonny easily walked in and walked the halls to her dressing room she shared with Tawni.

What Sonny didn't know was that Dustin was following her closely down the hall.

**Here is the second chapter! Hope you like… please give some feedback! I'm almost done with chapter 3 now! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Almost Broken**

**Chapter 3**

Without the knowledge of someone following closely behind her, Sonny casually slipped into her dressing room from Tawni's doors and grabbed the stuff she came for, her iPod and purse and walked out her dressing room door instead of Tawni's this time, heading out a different door that was closer.

Dustin heard the opposite door close and race out the double doors he came in earlier. With his speed he made it out to the parking lot before Sonny did and he stood in front of the doors waiting. As they opened, he smiled, with greyish, yellowing teeth showing.

As she stepped out, Sonny looked up from watching her step out the door to the man in front of her. She gave a light yelp and jumped back a few feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you startled me" Sonny laughed off the sudden fright.

"Hello Sonny" Dustin greeted.

"Um… hello… I- I'm sorry, do I know you?" Sonny asked, scrunching her face and tilting her head in the way Chad finds cute.

"Somewhat" Dustin replied simply. There was a few moments of awkward silence before Sonny spoke.

"Look, I'm sorry, I really don't feel all that comfortable right now. It's almost four and I'm tired, I really should be getting home now" Sonny said and started to walk past him hurridly, but he grabbed her arm.

Sonny looked up at him with fear in her eyes as she tried to pull her arm free from his cold grip. "Wait Sonny" he said quickly as he tightened his grip, but she kept pulling her arm.

"Stop pulling and listen to me. I love you Sonny, you and me were mean to be together, why else woud we be matched!" Dustin said.

"Matched? What are you talking about? Let go of me!" Sonny cried out tugging her again.

"Dream Match Sonny! LifeoflovetillDeath ring a bell to you?" he questioned harshly.

"Dream Match? That was years ago! And I found my Dream Match, it's Chad!" she yelled.

"That's where you're wrong… you were matched with me and _him_, but only I was matched with you! It was meant to be Sonny! Don't deny our love!"

"I don't know you, I don't love you! Just let me go home!"

"Sonny, you and Chad were matched, but you have nothing in common except that you work in the same building! But you and me, we have everything in common! I like everything you do!" Dustin tried to reason with her.

"Have you ever heard of opposites attract! That's one of the many reasons I love Chad and NOT YOU!" Sonny cried out, still trying to free herself from his death grip on her arm.

"Please let go of me!" she pleaded, but was weak against his grip.

"He's not who he says he is! That was mine! You should be mine!" he ranted.

"What are you talking about! Let me go!" she shrieked, tugging harder, only hurting her arm as she pulled.

"The poem! I wrote it! He's lying to you!" he yelled into the cold night air, lying through his yellowing teeth. Sonny stopped her pull of a second looking at his face quickly, trying to find any hint of lie.

"No, he wrote! Chad did! Chad wouldn't lie to me! He loves me and I love him!" Sonny shrieked "Let go of me!" Dustin cringed at the second to last sentence, but he could change that, Sonny and Chad's relationship will crumble and she will love Dustin as much as he loves her.

"You don't love him!" he yelled in her face, his green eyes clouded over as he raised his hand and quickly slapping her across the face. Instantly there was a red mark on her cheek from the hit. Tears welled in her eyes as she turned her body away from him trying to get away.

Dustin grabbed her other arm, forcing her to face him… that's when she began screaming at the top of her lungs, hoping anyone would hear her. Dustin suddenly crushed his chapped lips to hers in an attempt to quiet her.

Multiple thoughts were going through Sonny's head like, _What does he want from me? Is he going to kill me? Why me? SOMEONE HELP! _Sonny mentally screamed for anyone to hear her... telepathically maybe... some way for them to hear her pleas as she squirmed and tried to move from his grasp.

Her last thought of getting away flashed in her mind and her body immediately did just that. With Dustin's strong grip on her, Sonny leaned back as far as he allowed her to and quickly brought her leg up, kicking as hard as she could into his gut.

Dustin immediately let go and Sonny stumbled backwards and tripped off the stair as he doubled over in pain. Sonny's body crashed to the ground and her head snapped backwards, hitting hard against the cement. She was knocked out in a second.

Dustin held his stomach and looked up, smiling evilly at her frail unconscious body. He slowly stood up, cringing slightly at the pain throbbing in his stomach.

He lightly laughed as he watched Sonny lay motionless on the concrete. The pain in his stomach started to subside and he stood up straight. Dustin stepped over the stair and bent over Sonny, reaching down and grabbing her from the ground, and slung her over his shoulder as he walked back over to the awaiting dark navy blue Honda that was parked on the far end of the parking lot.

**I'm really sorry guys for this being short, so that's why I posted it today. Thanks for reading and please review! =D**

**PS- the next chapter will be in character POVs  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Almost Broken**

**Chapter 4**

**Hey! I'm sorry for asking, but can you guys please tell your friends about my story? I'm on the 4th chapter already and barely have 15 reviews. It will be much appreciated if you did. So now, on with the story =)**

**(Sonny POV)**

I woke up slowly, my head throbbing and the room spinning in my mind. What happened? My vision was a little fuzzy and everything looked blurry. I moved a little bit and there was a scratchy feeling all over my body. Stupid blanket.

Wait… this isn't my bed, the blankets were silky, warm and soft. Not cold scratchy and rough. The matress underneath me felt lumpy and stiff, not the soft temperpedic mattress the swallowed you up and made it so easy to sleep.I moved my arm to the right, and my other arm to the left and they hung over the edge, why is it so small? Why isn't Chad here? Where is he? He is always here when I wake up… I have to wake him up every morning, where is he?

By then, my eyes were open and I sat up in the foreign bed. My eyes moving around the room frantically, trying to find anything familiar. Sadly, I found a very familiar face plastered everywhere. My face.

On almost every square inch of wall, there was a picture or a poster of me. The creepiest were by the door, they were pictures of me kissing Chad… but Chad was photo shopped out and replaced by a guy about 22 with dark brown, almost black hair. There were other pictures with Chad obviously cut out because I remember the places in the background, they were places we went on dates.

I scanned the walls even further and found pictures of me at home when I still lived in my appartment, eating, sleeping, watching TV, even pictures with Chad in it… this time he wasn't cut out. Then there were pictures of me packing up my stuff and carrying them out, this was the day I was moving out, moving into Chad's gigantic mansion in Beverly Hills. There were even pictures of Chad and I asleep in our room, us on top of the covers, the TV on, my head on his chest and his arm around me. These just weren't public pictures anymore, they were private, in home pictures. Whom ever was taking these was watching through a window.

I looked back to the door and the pictures that surrounded it, from the photo shopped pictures of me kissing the dark hair boy to me hugging Chad/ dark haired boy, and me smiling at the camera, this was for a photo shoot, but the boy's face was photo shopped in, like all the others.

I gasped aloud… it suddenly hit me, the hair, the eyes, the unfamiliar room. He kidnapped me! I threw off the scratchy blanket and slid off the lumpy mattress, my feet hit the cold concrete and I noticed I was barefoot. I hurridly walked up the stairs to the top and up to the door. I reached for the doorknob only to have my hand hit wood. I looked down and saw that the door knob was missing, only the large flat piece of wood that is the door.

I began hitting the door, tears were in my eyes now as I realized I was stuck here.

"Chad…" I whispered to the door.

I slowly walked back down the stairs, my feet touching the cold ground again. A little splash of light caught my eye from the dimly lit room. I turned my head to the right where I saw the light come from. I saw a window. Not the kind of window that you can easily open a climb out of it, like in a normal home, but this one was barred off and tiny, I _might_ be able to fit through it… maybe.

Wow, I realize I'm trapped and two seconds later I'm thinking of how to escape. I might not even have been kidnapped, Tawni and the others are probably pranking me…. Oh who am I kidding, they are not that cruel! Not even Zora would pull that mean of a prank! I'm in big trouble here.

I walked over to the window and looked out. My eyed scanned the landscape ahead of me. Flat and sandy, like the ground further out in Hollywood. But where exactly was I?

"Chad save me" I whispered to the wall, letting tears fall again.

**(Chad)**

I woke up surprisingly early for going to bed at almost 4 in the morning, but not on my own, someone was shaking me awake, like what Sonny did. I had fallen asleep almost instantly after getting home, so I didn't see Sonny come in, but here she was waking me. I smiled and rolled over, my face was in the pillow, now facing Sonny with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes to see, not Sonny, but Gina, my maid standing next to Sonny and my bed. I looked up at her, then the clock, realizing the time was only 7, but that was only about 3 hours of sleep.

Gina had a frantic look on her face.

"Yes Gina? It's too early for me, it better be good" I answered, sleep very evident in my voice.

"This isn't good, it's very, very bad Mr. Cooper" she replied.

"Well what is it?" I asked, laying my head back down on the pillow and closing my eyes again.

"I believe Ms. Sonny is missing" she replied. My head snapped up and my eyes wide open, all the sleep gone from my exhausted body.

"What?"

"I think she is missing Mr. Cooper, she did not come home, I was up waiting for her and she did not come home, I am very worried" she said.

"Well now I am too! Are you sure?" I asked, sitting up in the bed.

"Yes Mr. Cooper" she said. I threw the covers back and slid out of bed, not caring that I was only in my boxers in front of my maid and grabbed the house phone from my dresser, calling 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" said the dispatcher on the other end.

"Ya, hi, this is Chad Dylan Cooper, I think my fiance **(Still didn't put the line over the e)** is missing" I replied.

"Ok, what is her name?"

"Sonny Monroe" I replied quickly.

"How long has she been missing?"

"Since last night, I left her at the studio where we work around 4 in the morning so she could drive her car home after we were coming back from my 20th birthday party, but she never did come home"

"Ok Mr. Cooper, we will send out a few squad cars to the studio and to your home, may I ask if she had run away? We have had many missing persons cases where the victim is perfectly fine, just ran away"

"Well, I can't see why she would…"

"Ok Mr. Cooper, we will send out the squad cars, see what they find. You may hang up now" she told me.

"Ok, thank you" I replied and hung up the phone.

I immediately raced over to my phone on the night stand and texted Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady 'Five way chat NOW!' I slipped on a shirt and pajama pants so they wouldn't see me in my boxers. I raced down the stairs and clicked on my TV that was connected to my computer, and four familiar faces popped up.

Tawni was the first to complain "Chad! What is it? You woke me up!"

"I was fine, I normally don't sleep that long, but I felt like something was wrong for the past 30 minutes." Zora said after Tawni's whine.

"Yeah, something _is_ wrong! Sonny is missing!" I yelled.

Nico and Grady, who were half asleep were suddenly wide awake, eyes wide open, and shock evident on their faces "What?" they screamed.

"She's missing? But I saw her at almost 4 right before I went home! How can she be missing?" Tawni screeched.

"I don't know, my maid just informed me like 10 minutes ago and I called the police, they are sending a few squad cars to the studios and here to my house" I replied, shaking my head as I spoke.

"Well, how could she be missing? She wouldn't stay alone at the studios late at night/ really early in the moring" Zora commented.

"Well, after we dropped you off at your house Zora, by the way, awesome room, love the purple and cats, but after that, we arrived at the studios where all our cars were and the rest of you guys left. Sonny and I were the only ones there except for the driver and one dark colored Honda on the other side of the parking lot" I paused… "Now that I mention it, that car looked pretty familiar… anyways she told me to go on home because she had to get some things from her dressing room and drive her own car home. So I left and she walked into the studios, but that's all I know. I came home and immediately feel asleep, thinking she would be right home and come to bed, but I was woken up by my maid telling me she never came home last night" I explained.

"Well that's terrible" Zora said "Oh and thanks, it's my best collection, but who would do something like this?" she asked and reached over of screen and grabbed a hat… her Sherlock Holmes hat.

"I thought you said you didn't deserve the hat and stomped on it?" I asked.

"I'm starting over and trying again" she responded, before anyone could say anything else, my doorbell rang. I turned away from my TV and answered the door, to see about 7 or 8 police officers at the door.

"Good morning Mr. Cooper" the closest officer to the door greeted.

"Not so good of a morning to me" I responded, stepping aside for them to come in.

"I am Officer Renold, this is my partner Miss Andrews" Officer Renold introduced "So let's get down to business, you think that your fiance Ms. Monroe is missing?" he asked.

"Yes sir, she never came home last night" I responded.

"Ok, can we get the whole story here? Do you mind the others scouting the house?" he asked.

"No, go ahead, do you mind my friends being up on the screen?" I asked.

"No, they can stay" he responded "Now the whole story please, from the beginning"

"Sure thing… well, last night, we were at the new club that opened downtown, Alien, for my 20th birthday party. Around 3 in the morning, I proposed to her on stage, in front of all the party guests-" I was cut off by Miss Andrews "Aww, that is so sweet! Did she say yes?" she asked excitedly. I looked over at her and slowly nodded and she smiled.

"Sorry Mr. Cooper… she's a rookie" Officer Renold told me "Please continue" he added.

"Ok then, well, about 30 minutes later all the party guests were gone and we were heading over to Zora's house, the girl in the Sherlock Holmes hat over there" I pointed to the screen and Zora waved "and we dropped her off at her house. The rest of us went over to Condor Studios where all of us work, to get our cars and go home. Sonny told me to I could go because she said she needed to get a few things from her dressing room that she shared with Tawni" I pointed to the screen again and Tawni waved, like Zora did "and drive her own car home. So she walked into the building as I headed home, that was around 4 in the morning and it was when I saw her last. I was woken up at about 7 by my maid telling me she never came home last night." I finished.

Officer Renold was quiet for a few seconds as he was writing down notes in a little notepad that he stuck back in his pocket.

"Ok Mr. Cooper, would you mind coming with us to the studio? We have informed the head of the company and it is closed today" he asked.

"Uh, sure" I responded.

"Hey, officer dude… can we come?" Tawni asked from the screen.

"Sure" Officer Renold replied. They immediately went offline and my screen went blank. I grabbed my shoes from beside the door and slipped them on to my already socked feet.

The rest of the officers were staying behind, still scouting the house.

I walked out the door with Officer Renold and Miss Andrews and to their squad cars.

It was a short drive to the studio, about 10-15 minutes but when we got there, there were already a few cars there… one of them being Sonny's.

I jumped out of the car immediately and ran over to where they other police cars were. I walked up to the first guy I saw "What happened? What did you guys find?" I asked frantically.

"Well Mr. Cooper, Ms. Monroe's car is still here, we found a glove of her's, and blood. There wasn't a lot but by the looks of it, she probably fell and hit her head and bled, or cut herself on something, we are not sure, but this isn't a murder site. I'm sorry Mr. Cooper, but we believe Ms. Monroe was kidnapped"

**There you go guys, chapter 4! Hope you liked it, please review and please tell your friends about this! =)**

**PS, who else misses the review button? Now it's just a link! =(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Almost Broken**

**Chapter 5**

**Heyz peepz! I love you guys for reading and reviewing, and now, I have a little proposition for you guys. xXChannyLoverXx made a bet with her friend, who she lives with. The bet was, that if she got 100 reviews by the time her story 'A Song Can Say a Thousand Words' was finished, she got her friend's room, which is bigger. But if she didn't,she couldn't watch Sonny With a Chance for a whole month! You don't want her to die do you? So help her out and review! Thanks a lot guys! Now here's my story! =)**

**(Sonny)**

I cried myself to sleep that night. I hadn't gotten any no food or water at all throughout the day. I didn't even know what time it was, but it was dark.

I woke up early that morning, like I normally do every morning in my bed, but this wasn't my bed, I woke up in the small lumpy bed under the cold scratchy blanket. I frozen, I felt arms around me, hold me tight to them. My eyes snapped open and landed on another person. My first instinct was to scream… so I did.

His eyes snapped open at the shrill scream and retracting his arms immediately, falling out of the bed and onto the floor. Through that, I didn't stop screaming, but it died down slightly, that is until his head peeked over the edge of the bed, then it was high pitched, at the top of my lungs screaming.

"What's wrong?" Dustin screamed over my shriek. I remembered his name, he told me while we still chatted online.

"What are you doing?" I screeched.

"What? You and Chad slept like that!" he countered, pointing to the picture of Chad and I asleep on top of the covers.

"Yeah, _Chad _and I, not you!" I screamed "Why am I here? What do you want from me?"

"For you to love me, love me like I love you!"

"I don't love you, I will never love you! You don't love someone who kidnaps you!"

"Oh, but you will!"

"I will never love you! Just let me go because this is hopeless!" I cried out, tears welling in my eyes "let me go, I just want to go home" I said softly.

"Sonny, let me get you breakfast, I know I didn't feed you anything yesterday, I was out"

I crossed my legs as I sat on the bed, and hung my head, letting tears fall into my lap. I heard Dustin walk up the stairs and leave from the slightly ajar door.

There was a few moments of silence, when suddenly, something vibrated, then a soft music quietly filled the room. My cell phone! He didn't take it! I scrambled to find it, it was on the ground on the opposite side of the bed, against the wall on the concrete. I reached down and grabbed it. I didn't bother checking the ID, I just clicked the green phone symble and brought it to my face.

"Hello? Hello?" I whispered in a rush.

"SONNY!" I heard someone on the other end shout, followed by others group shouting my name.

"Chad? Chad is that you?" I shouted in a whisper. Tears welled in my eyes again.

"Sonny, where are you? Are you ok?" he asked hurridly.

"No, he's holding me hostage here, I don't know where I am, I'm so scared" I cried into the phone.

"Sonny, can you stay on the line, we have police tracing your location now, they need like two minutes" Chad explained.

"Ok, I'll try, he could be coming back any second"

"Who is it? Do you know who he is?"

"Yeah, his name is Dustin, he was the other match the website gave me, he wants me to love him, not you, I don't know what he's going to do, but I need you to remember that I love y-" I was cut off by the door being pushed open, I screamed and dropped the phone, hearing a faint 'Sonny? Sonny, what's going on?'

"Who were you talking to?" Dustin asked slowly, rage evident on his face.

"Uhh, no one… I was uhh, talking to myself…?" I lied, I should be better at this, I'm an actress for God's sake! Dustin walked down the stairs and towards my phone laying obvious on the floor.

"Oh, so if you weren't talking to someone… then you wouldn't mind if I did this?" he reached down and grabbed my phone.

"Wait, no!" I yelled, too late. Dustin threw the phone at the concrete wall and it shattered. Pieces flew back in every direction "NO!" I screamed, reaching my hand out, like that would fix my shattered phone… and my hope.

"Chad…" I whimpered softly.

"Stop talking about him! You don't love him!" Dustin yelled to me.

"But I do love him! I love him with all of my heart! Nothing can ever change that! I'm marrying him!" I screeched, tears of anger, fear and many other emotons flowed down my face.

Dustin roughly grabbed my arm and yanked my hand to him. He stared at my finger, and the ring sitting upon it. He looked angrily from my ring to me.

"How could you do this to me?" he exploded, seething in front of me.

"What do you want me to say to him? Oh, no Chad, I can't marry you! There's a physco who loves me and he is gonna kidnap me in an hour?" I countered.

"Well it would have helped… wait, in an hour? When did he propose?"

"Last night… aroud 3" I answered softly with a small smile on my lips as I thought about it.

I didn't notice until his hand connected with my cheek, but he had raised his fist, but opened his hand and slapped me across the face.

**(Chad)**

"Kidnapped?" I asked, not believing the words that hung in the air.

"Yes Mr. Cooper, we are very sorry about this" he told me.

"Let me try and call her, I hadn't even thought of it earlier" I said and pulled out my phone quickly.

"Mr. Cooper, we are going to have to tape this, is that fine with you? We may be able to track her location from it" they told me.

"Yeah, sure, anything to find her" I replied. They hooked up a few different machines to my phone and then told me to call her.

I hit number 1 on speed dial and it rang a few times.

"Hello? Hello?" answered a frightened voice in a whisper.

"SONNY!" I yelled into the phone, slight relief that she was still alive. Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora all rushed over and shouted her name all huddled around me. I put it on speaker to let everyone hear her.

"Chad? Chad is that you?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny, where are you? Are you ok?" I asked hurridly.

"No, he's holding me hostage here, I don't know where I am, I'm so scared" I heard her cry into the phone.

"Sonny, can you stay on the line? We have police tracking your location as we speak, we can find you, but we need like two minutes" I asked.

"Ok, I'll try, he could come back any second" she whispered frightened.

"Who is it? Do you know who he is?" I asked rushed.

"Yeah, his name is Dustin, he was the other match the website gave me, he wants me to love him, not you, I don't know what he's going to do, but I need you to remember that I love y-" she was cut off by the sound of a door being pushed open, I then heard her scream a blood curtling screamed and the sound of her probably dropped the phone, I looked up at all of the faces around me and said back into the phone 'Sonny? Sonny, what's going on?' there was no answer except for the sound of her talking to someone.

We heard a faint 'Who were you talking to?' and then a 'Uhh, no one… I was uhh, talking to myself…?'

There was a pause, then we heard loud thudding footsteps.

"So if you weren't talking to anyone, you wouldn't mind if I did this?" we heard an unfamiliar voice speak.

We heard Sonny yell "Wait, no!", there was a loud cracking sound and suddenly the line went dead.

"Did we get the tracker?" Tawni asked from beside me, to the officers behin the technically stuff.

"No, sorry, we were off by 7 seconds" he answered.

"Sonny…" I whimpered to the dead drone of the dropped call.

**Hey peeps! Thanks for reading! =) And remember the bet up there, please review her story! =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Almost Broken**

**Chapter 6**

**Hey! I hoped you guyz remember the bet I told you in the last authors notes, but if you didn't I reminding you anyway. xXChannyLoverXx needs one hundred reviews by the end of her story or she doesn't get her friend's bigger bedroom and she can't watch SWAC for a whole month! So go and review her story after you review mine, lol jk, but enjoy please!**

**PS- I was thinking about putting this out here later, but somone reviewed and asked about it, so I decided to put it up here now. There will not be anything graphic like rape in this story, I don't like reading it, much less writing it. It will stay pretty clean excpet for maybe some slight language. This story is only rated T because of kidnapping and like I said above, slight language.**

**(Sonny)**

I can't believe he just took it. Took it and left, slamming the door in the process. I began crying again, not just because I lost my ring, but that more and more of my hope is being shredded into tiny little pieces and laid scattered across the cold lifeless concrete floor.

I just had to tell him I'm engaged to Chad… I could have kept the ring, or at least hid it if I did tell him. I stared down at my finger, just a day ago, it seemed so strange, yet so right, now that it's gone… it seems wrong and…call it cliché **(See! It put's the line over cliché, and there too, but not fiance!)** but it seems colder without it. And my heart feels like it's missing big piece.

I looked around the small room. I had noticed a small TV tucked into the corner of the room earlier, but thought it didn't work, it was one of the only furnature in here anyways. Besides the bed, there was the TV and a nightstand… and the many pictures and posters tacked against the wall, that's it.

I got up from the dirty, lumpy bed and walked over to the small TV, I crouched down in front of it and looked at it for a second before reaching over and switching it on. The screen blurred and it was that stati, black and white snow for a second before the picture came into view, and it was actually in color.

The first channel that came up was a TV guide channel. I watched it scroll for a few seconds and flipped to s news channel. The thing they were talking about? My kidnapping. I flipped the channel and it was another news caster reporting my kidnapping. I flipped the channel… and another one… and another one… and another one. I flipped one more time and it was the Condor channel. It was Mr. Condor speaking, and Marshall. I decided to listen.

Mr. Condor spoke first.

"_I know that by now, all of you had heard about one of our beloved comedians, and wonderful friend, Sonny Monroe has been kidnapped. We don't know everything, but we know that she is alive. We have a recorded phone call that we have provided by the police."_ They paused to play the recorded call from Chad and I earlier. You could clearly hear the misery, fear, and helplessness in my voice as I spoke in a low and rushed voice. The recording ended and I wiped a tear from my eye.

Marshall began speaking now.

"_This call was made earlier, we were able to contact Sonny, but who we believe to be the kidnapper entered the room and believably smashed the phone. Here are the facts we know. After attending one of our Condor Studios stars birthday party, Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper here, who is also Ms. Sonny's boyfriend-" Chad cut him off "Fiance" he added quickly and all eyes went to him, as he stepped back._

_Marshall continued speaking "Fiance… arrived here with the cast of So Random, including Ms. Sonny, and the cast parted their ways. From what we were told, Sonny had asked Chad to go home ahead of her, for she needed to get some things from her dressing room and drive her own car home. Mr. Cooper left in the limo they arrived in. That was the last time she was seen._

_After calling the police, we recorded the call. From the call, we now know that the man's name is Dustin. Further insite says that Ms. Monroe and Mr. Cooper were both on a dating site, and were unknowingly matched, but Ms. Monroe had another match, Dustin James. Ms. Monroe was his only match and she did not choose him. From the call, Ms. Monroe explained that after Mr. Cooper left, she encountered James, and he kidnapped her because he wanted her to love him, and not Mr. Cooper" Marshall paused and let Mr. Condor speak._

"_If anybody has any information about this, if anyone knows this man, please… please contact us, or contact the police. Sonny, if you are watching this… don't give up hope… you will be found, and you will be ok" Mr. Condor finished. Chad suddenly stood up and took the mic and the podium, which they were standing behind and he began speaking._

"_Sonny, through everything in our relationship, with every crazed fan, this one definatley the craziest, we were ok, and we were together in the long run. That's all that mattered. I don't want to lose you, that's why I proposed Sonny. Don't give up hope on anything, you will be ok, and you will be back, safe in the arms of all of us who love you Sonny. And _I_ love you…Don't give up" he finished, stepping away from the podium._

Tears were in my eyes, flowing over my cheeks "I love you too Chad, please help me… I won't give up… please…" I cried out in a whisper, reaching my hand out and tracing Chad's face with my fingertip on the screen. I wiped my tears and turned off the tiny TV, standing back up.

I looked over at the door and followed down the steps with my eyes, but then they landed on a box tucked neatly underneath the stairs. I moved away from the corner and the TV and walked over to the box.

I slid the box out from under the stairs and brushed a small amount of dust off the top of the lid. I slowly pulled the lid off and the contents were obvious. They were mine.

My hair brush, lipstick, a hat of mine… these were all things I lost a long time ago. A few of my CDs, my keychain, and an ear ring. How did he get all this stuff? I then remembered that one time I had received a box from a secret admirer, but this was a few months after I started dating Chad. The box contained many pictures of me, and my scarf that I had been missing. Even wierder, there was a small envelope containing a small brown ribbon. After taking the ribbon out of the envelope, I realized that it was hair.

My hair.

I looked back into the box and spotted an envelope. I hesitantly picked it up and slowly tore it open. Inside was a brown ribbon… a ribbon of my hair.

"What are you doing?" came a sharp voice from above me on the stairs.

**Here was chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed and please review! Also review xXChannyLoverXx's story too!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Almost Broken**

**Chapter 7**

**Hey, once again I am reminding you of the bet. xXChannyLoverXx needs a hundred reviews or she can't watch SWAC for a month and doesn't get the bigger bedroom… you guys know. So here's the story =)**

**(Chad)**

Mr. Condor called the paparazzi over to tell them about the news, so we stood around as multiple different news vans pulled up and huddled in front of us. Us being Mr. Condor, Mashall, the Randoms and I.

I had changed earlier from my pajama pants, I realized that I was walking around here in them and went inside, to my dressing room and changed. **(Thanks XxXBlondeBabeXxX, I hadn't thought about that)**

I sighed and looked around, I felt so bad. I was the last to see Sonny and I just left her here at 4 in the morning, and what happens? She gets kidnapped by some obsessed physco stalker!

I was engrossed in my thoughts for a while, not noticing that Mr. Condor started speaking. I looked up from staring at the floor and started paying slight attention. They played the recorded call from earlier and my heart squeezed as we heard Sonny scream. The call dropped to the dead tone and they stopped the recording.

Marshall started speaking and explaining the situation to the press, I only jumped in to correct him when he said I was her boyfriend… I'm her fiance now…

After they were done speaking, I stepped up to the podium and began speaking myself "Sonny, through everything in our relationship, with every crazed fan, this one definatley the craziest, we were ok, and we were together in the long run. That's all that mattered. I don't want to lose you, that's why I proposed Sonny. Don't give up hope on anything, you will be ok, and you will be back, safe in the arms of all of us who love you Sonny. And_ I_ love you…Don't give up" I finished, through out my little speech I thought of all of our crazy ups and downs in our relationship. I stepped away from the podium and stood back with the rest of the So Random cast. Tawni patted my shoulder and Zora clung to my side, leaning up against me and crying.

I looked down at her and stroked her hair softly, which was still let down and not up in crazy ponytails and spikes, before wrapping my arm around her comfortingly.

"She was like an older sister I never wanted, but loved none the less" she cried into my shirt, I squeezed her shoulders slightly.

"I know Zora… I know… everyone loves her… it's impossible not to" I said softly.

Mr. Condor turned around to us, and lead us back into the building. I started to move, but Zora held on to me. I looked down at her and gave a small smile. I twisted slightly and grabbed the fourteen year old from my side, picking her up in front of me so her legs were now wrapped around my waist and her arms around my neck as she cried into my shoulder.

I started walking back into the building with the others as they walked over to the prophouse. When we reached the giant room I pulled Zora off of me and set her down on the couch, plopping down on it myself. As soon as I hit the couch, Zora scrambled from her spot, and into my lap, crying once again into my shoulder.

I looked down at the crying girl in my lap and wrapped my arms around her, stroking her back in small circles.

"Ok everyone, we have some small good news" Mr. Condor started "Although the call didn't track Sonny's exact location, it was close, she is still here in Hollywood, somewhere in the desert area further out, around the outskirts of the city" he explained.

"Ok, so she can't be that far" Tawni commented.

**(Sonny)**

I screamed and jumped back, far away from the box and the stairs.

"Nothing!" I immediately answered.

Dustin walked down the stairs and stopped right in front of me, looming over my small frame, I cowered back in small steps until my back hit the wall. Dustin grabbed me by my hair and pulled me to him. He started walked back up the stairs, dragging me with him. I barely managed to stay on my feet and I screamed out in pain after every step. We reached the top and he held his grip on my hair, bringing his face down right next to mine, I cringed back as much as I could.

"You need to learn to stop snooping around" he whispered in a rough voice in my ear. He tugged my hair hard in the direction of the stairs and quickly let go, causing me to stumble and fall down the stairs. I landed on the cold concrete with a thud, my whole body aching, I could feel blood gushing from my right arm and forhead. Rips were everywhere in my outfit and my right leg throbbed.

I just laid there in a heap on the ground, unable to move. My eyes stayed shut as I tried to ignore most of the pain shooting through me. I heard Dustin from the top of the stairs laugh and slam the door behind him as he left.

I realized something. Evey time he comes in here, he has to leave the door open to get back out.

My head began throbbing and my body julted with pain… it was unbearable… so I passed out.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

I awoke several hours later, my vision blurred and the room spinning in my mind. Just like the first day I woke up. Most of the pain had subsided, I was glad I slept it off. I froze again, I felt two arms around me. I peeked one eye open to look. There he was again. I held in my scream and looked at the door and smiled slightly, it was slightly ajar. My plan formed in my head. I felt him shift next to me and I quickly closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

I felt him carefully slide out of bed and pulled the blanket back into place. He leaned over and hovered over my face "You didn't know I was here…" he said in a rough whisper.

He leaned away and I heard him walk back up the stairs and close the door behind him. I didn't realize it, but I slipped back into sleep and awoke about an hour later, with a small box on the nightstand next to the bed.

I sat up and looked at it, it was a small box of cheerios, the kind that comes in a pre-measured amount, just enough for one bowl. I snatched the box and tore it open, behind the box on the nightstand was a glass of water.

I quickly gobbled down the cereal and reached for the water cup. I got a mouthful of it and let it quench the dryness of my mouth before I swallowed it, letting it trickle down my throat and soften the rough, dry spots in my throat from no water. This was my first meal in two days.

**(Chad)**

I sighed and sat down on my couch. I was back home with the rest of Sonny's cast with me, they were staying here until things were cleared up, and Sonny was found. They sat down around the living room also, claiming chairs and spots on the couch. Zora climbed back into my lap, but not crying again, just in sadness, wanting comfort. I wrapped my arms around her again.

"You're like a little sister to me, Zora. You know that?" I asked in the semi silence, with small quiet conversations between everyone. I looked down at her and saw that she was nodding slowly.

"And I love you like the little sister I never had" I told her quietly, she looked up at me questioning.

"I had an older brother… and a younger brother… never a sister" I replied to her gaze. She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head back down on my chest. I rubbed small circles in her back with my thumb, leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

**Hey, thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked the little Chad and Zora moments. No they won't be a couple, I just thought it was cute because you can tell in the show that he is warming up to all of the cast and Zora is being a little nicer. Please review my story and xXChannyLoverXx's!**

**=D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Almost Broken**

**Chapter 8**

**Hey! Glad you're reading, I have the wole story mapped out from the beginning, that's why you guys are getting and update once or twice a day. The story is close to being finished, but not yet. So keep on reading and reviewing and review xXChannyLoverXx's story too, I'm sorry for mentioning it in every authors note now, but I'm really trying to help her out. So now, read on my faithful fanfictionites lol =).**

**(Sonny)**

I ate every other day, and got a cup of water about every 12 hours. The night after Dustin threw me down the stairs, I stayed up until he came into the room. He slowly opened the door and peeked in, I closed my eyes barely, enough to seem asleep, but still secretly watch what he was doing. He quietly walked down the stairs and towards the dirty, lumpy bed I slept on. He lifted the covers and carefully slid in. He started to wrap his arms around me, as he did so, he slid his hand underneath my ripped shirt and his hand slowly made it's way to the other side of me, sliding across my bare stomach. I supressed a gasp and cringe as he did so.

I felt him fall asleep beside me quickly, and when I was sure, I moved his arm that was across me, and tucked it in to his other arm. I closed my eyes and pretended that I was with Chad again, and my cast, and I was back home, safe in Chad's arms. I pushed every thought of that dirtbag next to me out of my mind and peacefully slept.

I woke up almost exactly the same time as yesterday morning, and so did Dustin, I closed my eyes again, pretending to be asleep. He slowly slid out and stood up, leaning over me again "And you still don't know" he said and gave a small laugh and walked back up the stairs, closing the door behind him.

I realized that night that he was a heavy sleeper, so my plan should work… tonight… After a week of being held captive here, I'm going to escape.

My plan is to leave in the night. Since Dustin comes in here every night, he leaves the door open to get back out, if he didn't he would be trapped in here like me. Dustin is a heavy sleeper, so I could slide out of bed in the night, quietly walk up the stairs, find running shoes, because my heels are gone and I can't run in those, I can barely walk. Once I find them, make my escape, and run to civilization, anywhere that has a police station and can help me.

Today was also the day I get another food item, I would need it for strength. I was given my cup of water and box of cereal in the morning, for a small dinner, he gave me a package of crackers and bottled water. He was just making it easy now, crackers will be easy to eat on the road… and bottled water, easy travel.

I smiled when he wasn't here, because my plan is almost fool proof.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Night quickly came and I pretended to fall asleep, I heard the door open and his careful footsteps walk down the stairs. He slid into bed and wrapped his arms around me, thankfully not dragging his hand across my skin again. I waited until I was sure he was asleep and pushed his arm off me. I slid out of bed from the opposite side and walked around the bed, to the nightstand. I grabbed the cracker package and bottle of water. I looked back over at Dustin sleeping on the cot like bed. I stuck my tongue out at him. Childish I know.

I carefully walked up thestairs and pulled the door open slowly, glad that it didn't creek as it opened.

I stepped out of the doorway and found myself in a house. I looked around the hallway, and found a staircase at the end, I slowly walked up the steps and found myself in a big upstairs bedroom, that took up the whole floor. I spotted two double doors that had to be a closet, I walked over to and looked inside, I pushed some clothes aside and found running shoes and socks, I slipped them on excitedly, but when I moved the shoes, I was surprised at what I found.

A shrine of me and my things. Not my things like in the box downstairs, but this was mostly my jewelry and pictures of me. I grabbed it all, this was my stuff, this dirt bag stole my stuff… he stole me too! A sparkling glint caught my eye and I looked back down… My ring! I grabbed it and slid it on my finger and smiled. I found a cloth tote bag on the floor and placed my stuff in it, along with the crackers and water. I slung the bag on my shoulder and headed down the stairs quietly.

I opened the front door and stepped out… freedom! I quickly walked out and left the door open. I noticed an adress on the house, 8875 Fredricks, and there was a mile marker sign right next to the house. 5 miles to town. Crap, but I have plenty of time to make it there before sun rise.

I looked over at a car in the driveway, I quickly walked over and opened the door, searching for a pen or marker to write the address down, lucky me, I find a sharpie. I wrote the address down on the bag and the mile marker number and set out down the road, at a light jog, the crunch of gravel under my feet sounded with each step.

I'm free, away from that horrible person. I smiled and kept going.

With all my jewelry, I found my old watch, and checked the time. Midnight. At least I could tell what time it was through out the night. I passed another mile marker, 4 miles to town. I was getting tired, my strength still horribly low. I pulled out the crackers and began walking, I ate a few and took a sip of water, queching my thirst. I kept my pace though for a while, I passed mile 3 after a little while and began jogging again, I thought for every other mile I would run and the others I walked and eat and drink.

I was exhausted, and it was 3:18 in the morning now. I sipped on my water again and ate a few crackers. I felt like I was just I was training for the olympics and running intervals. But this was much more serious, I was escaping with my life from a kidnapping.

Mile 2, I stopped jogging and ate and drank. I checked the time, it was 4:37 in the morning.

_I'm coming home Chad_ I thought, a sudden wave of exhaustion flooded over me, but I kept going. Taking a sip of water.

Mile 1, I saw, I began sprinting, well, actually, I was barely running, technically running as fast as I can, which is sprinting… oh never mind, I ramble when I'm exhausted. I could barely feel my legs as I ran, I reached actual road, withside walk.

**(Third Person)**

Her breath was becoming more and more ragged, but she didn't dare slow down, nor look back. More warm tears streaked down her cheeks, traveling down paths that many tears before it had run. She had strips of dirt and dried blood smeared across her face. Her whole face had been covered in it earlier, but the tears had wiped some of it away, leaving streaks.

Her hair was tangled clumped and mated with dirt and sweat. Her once bright, lively eyes that sparkled and shimmered in the sunlight, now looked exhausted, terrified, and dull.

There was no color in her face, the only splash of any color were the dirt and dried blood caked to her skin, and the purple bags under her eyes and bruises along her chin and around her eyes and across her cheeks.

Her clothes-a simple outfit consisting of a purple halter top an a demin skirt-were clumped, ripped, and torn in all ways possible. Where large cuts and rips in the fabric of her clothing were, underneath were just as long and deep cuts in her skin, which will undoubtfully become scars, reminding her forever of the horrible experience.

She came closer to the city, but didn't slow down. She was so close. Almost there.

She was passing through woods now, woods that were behind a park playground. Almost there. Her mind told her, but her body told her otherwise. Her legs collapsed underneath her and she fell to the ground, exhaustion took over her and she fell into a deep sleep.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Early in the morning, an elderly couple was taking a slow morning walk through the park. It was about 5:30 in the morning now. They past the small park playground. The woman stopped, thinking she saw something by the jungle gym. The man looked at her as she slowly walked over to the large object on the ground.

The man, named Harold followed his wife, Emiline, to the object. When it became clearer, Emiline gasped, holding a hand to her mouth. She quickly rushed over to what she now realized was a person laying on the ground.

Harold quickly appeard at her side.

"Harold, stay here with her, make sure she's alive, I'm calling the police!" Emiline said and stood up, rushing over to a nearby park pay phone and dialed 911.

"911, what is you emergency?" asked the dispatcher on the other end.

"We found her! The missing girl, Sonny Monroe! We found her unconsious in the park!" Emiline exclaimed.

"Ok ma'am, where is your location?"

"The south end of David Packler park, behind the children's playground" she answered.

"Thank you ma'am, you may hung up now, we are sending squad cars and an ambulence out now" the dispatcher said.

"Ok, thank you" Emiline answered and placed the phone back in it's place. Emiline rushed back to her husband as he crouched back down next to the unconsious Sonny Monroe.

"She's alive, and breathing" he told her.

They stayed there next to her for about 10 mintues before the squad cars pulled up and the ambulence right behind them, the paramedics rushing out and lugging a gurney with them.

Harold and Emiline stepped back and let them do their jobs, as they watched. A police officer approached them.

"Excuse me, but we will have to ask you two to come down to the station with us, if that's not a problem" the officer said.

Harold and Emiline followed the officer to his squad car as the paramedics loaded Sonny into the ambulence. The whole playground was roped off with caution tape and a few other officers stayed back and surveyed the area.

**(Chad)**

I was woken up early in the morning by my phone ringing. I sat up and realized I had fallen asleep on the couch watching TV last night. I also noticed that Zora was asleep right next to me, leaning her head against my shoulder. I moved her head off to the side carfully and leaned forward to grab my phone.

"Hello?" I asked groggily as I switched off the TV.

"Hello Mr. Cooper, this is Mr. Condor, they found her" he said simply.

"They found her?" I asked excitedly, all sleep gone from my voice.

"Yes, she was found unconsious in David Packler park. An elderly couple was walking early in the morning and spotted her and called police. She is in intensive care right now, but we need you all down here at the hospital" Mr. Condor explained.

"Sure thing Mr. Condor, lemme wake everybody else up" I responded.

"Ok, see you all down here in a little bit, good bye"

"Bye Mr. Condor" I said and hung up.

"Zora WAKE UP!" I yelled, shaking her.

"What? I'm tired" he mumbled sleepily on my shoulder.

"They found her! They found Sonny!" I exclaimed and her eyes snapped open.

"They found her?" she asked sitting up straight.

"Yes! Now come on, wake everybody else up, they need us down at the hospital!" I said and jumped off the couch, as did Zora and we raced up the stairs, Zora went into the room Tawni was sleeping in, and I found the guys in another room.

"TAWNI! WAKE UP!" I heard Zora yell at the top of her lungs from across the hall.

"Nico! Grady! Get up! We are needed down at the hospital! They found Sonny!" I yelled once I opened their door and found they asleep on two different beds. They didn't move an inch… heavy sleepers.

"The hospital has free food…"I whispered softly and they both shot up from their beds.

"Free food!" they both screamed and looked over at me "Where?"

"The hospital! We are needed there! They found Sonny!" I yelled.

"They found her?"

"That's what I just said! Come on!"

They quickly followed and Zora came out of Tawni's room, with a frantic looking, make up less Tawni right behind her. I had to hold in my laugh at her bed head also. She noticed and glared at me "Not a word…" she warned.

I kept my mouth shut and we all trampled down the stairs and out the door, quickly jumping into my limo and we set off to the hospital. Half way there I noticed that we were still only in our pajamas.

"Guys… we are all still in our pajamas…" I stated, everyone looked down at their clothing except Zora who said "This is a hospital, not church!" ** (LOL, that was from iCarly, who ever recognized it)**.

We arrived shortly and all scrambled out of the limo and into the hospital, where Mr. Condor and Marshall were already waiting up front in the waiting room.

"Yes Mr. Condor?" I asked as we approached them both.

"Hello guys" he greeted "We talked to the doctors, they said that she will be fine, she is in a mild coma, they said she should be out of it within a week" he finished and Marshall started speaking "You may visit her, but only one at a time, since she is still in intensive care" he said.

We all looked at each other and Tawni pushed me forward "Chad goes first" she said.

"Alright then" Mr. Condor said "She's on the 3rd floor, room 362" I nodded and walked towards the elevator. I reached her floor and walked down a few hallways and found her room. I slowly opened the door and heard the steady beat of a heart monitor. I walked in and turned the small corner to a single bed in the middle of the back wall.

Laying in that bed was the love of my life. Her face pale white, with a bandage across her forhead and multiple cuts and bruises on her arms. An IV in her right hand and a cast on her left wrist.

"What did he do to you Sonny?" I asked quietly aloud.

**There was chapter 8! She finally escaped. I didn't think this chapter was the best, but tell me what you guys think. =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Almost Broken**

**Chapter 9**

**There are only a couple of chapters left of this story. But it's not over yet! So keeping reading! =D**

**(Sonny)**

I woke up dazed. My body throbbing, barely any feeling in my legs. I started to pull my right hand up to my head to rub my temples, but I felt a weird tug on my skin. I didn't think much of it. I started to turn onto my right side, but a tug on my left hand and slight pain in my wrist made me stop.

The room spun in my mind and I felt de ja vu. **(it still doesn't put the stupid lines)**

Suddenly, everything came rushing back to me. Kidnapping, held hostage, being thrown down the stairs, waking up with that dirtbag in my bed, escaping, and collapsing and passing out in the park. I felt I was in a bed, there was a blanket over me… oh no. I felt tears sting my eyes. He found me… he brought me back. I'm trapped again.

I didn't want to open my eyes, so let the tears flow from my closed eyes.

"No… no… no… no… no…" I muttered, shaking my head. All that for nothing. I had freedom in my reach, but I collasped and freedom was gone once again.

I felt movement beside me and more tears streaked my face. He's awake, he's gonna hurt me even more, I only cried harder.

I felt a hand brush my cheeks softly, wiping the tears away, it stayed there and cupped my cheek.

"Sonny, please don't cry" a soft voice told me. Wait, I knew that voice… I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing my eyes landed on was a person. A person with sandy blonde, brownish hair, ice blue eyes, and a hand on my cheek.

"Chad…" I whispered.

"Sonny…" he answered softly smiling.

"CHAD!" I yelled, no longer crying sad, hopeless tears, but joyful, happy tears.

"Sonny!" he said back and leaned down over me, wrapping me in his arms.

"You're awake… you're alive… and you're mine, don't forget that" he whispered after he let go of me.

"Chad, I brought you some coffee and a donut, you really need to eat, you've been sitting by- SONNY!" a voice said walking in and turning the corner, holding a cup and a plate. They stopped short mid sentence and yelled my name. It was Tawni.

"Tawni!" I yelled back. She dropped the coffee and donut on a nearby table, running over to me and engulfing me in a hug.

"Oh, Sonny, I was so worried! I'm so glad you're ok! I couldn't lose my best friend!" Tawni said, letting go of me "I love my best friend too much to even think about losing her" she said.

"I love you too Tawni" I said.

"But I love you more" Chad said gripping my hand. I smiled over at him as Tawni smacked his arm.

"Ya, but it's true, he didn't leave your side for no longer than a minute" she explained.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"3 days, Sonny" Tawni answered.

"What?" I yelled. I then took in my surroundings. All white walls, white bed, white sheets, white blanket, and a white floor. The sterlile smell of everything around me. I'm in the hospital!

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go get everyone!" Tawni squealed and rushed out of the room. I watched her leave, I did not know that girl could run in heels.

"I'm so glad you're back Sonny, everyone and everything was so depressed or depressing when you weren't here" Chad said "When you were gone, believe it or not, but it was dark and raining the whole time. Someone took my Sonshine, so, the sun didn't shine"

"Aww…" I cooed, smiling up at him.

Neither of us had time to say anything else because Tawni and the others came rushing in and all huddled around me. Zora quickly jumped onto the bed and sat down next to me on my left, wrapping her arms around me and holding on tight.

"I missed you so much Sonny!" she cried out burrying her face into my shoulder, I wrapped my left arm around her, only now noticing that my wrist was bandaged up.

"What happened to my wrist?" I asked out loud.

"It was sprained, we don't know how though" Tawni said.

Nico and Grady both leaned over and hugged me.

Zora stayed snugged up against me, Chad held onto my hand from the side, and Tawni kept her hand on my shoulder. Nico and Grady let go and leaned away.

I notice Marshall and Mr. Condor standing awkwardly off to the side "Come on guys, group hug" I said smiling and brought everyone in closer. They looked at each other and I saw them shrug and walk over to us wrapping their arms around our group.

After a few seconds, everyone started pulling away. Zora kept her arms loosely around me, and Chad had his arm around my shoulders.

"Sonny, I was wondering, how did you end up at the park, anyway?" Grady asked.

"Do you guys want to know the whole story, from the beginning?" I asked, looking around at everyone. They all had curious gazes, but I knew they were probably edgy about me explaining the whole week.

So, for the next hour, I had Zora curled up at my side, Nico, Grady, and Tawni sitting on the edge of the bed at my feet, Chad sitting next to me on a chair, his arm around my shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze every now and then, and Marshall and Mr. Condor sitting at the foot of my bed in those uncomfortable hospital chairs, all listening intently as I explained what happened.

From the few seconds after Chad left the studios in the limo, to me walking out and stumbling upon Dustin, to him grabbing my arm and kissing me, not only me cringing, but everyone around me, and me falling and getting knocked out by the concrete wall and floor.

I told them how I woke up in that room, and freaked out, running up the stairs and pounding on the door with no handle. I told them about all of the pictures on the walls, all of me, and the photo shopped in Dustin, and the occasional Chad in a picture. I told them about waking up again next to that dirtbag the next morning and he was in my bed, Chad squeeze my shoulder as I felt him tense up.

"Don't worry, I'm positive he didn't do anything while I was asleep" I said to him, placing my hand on his arm and continued my story.

I said how after Dustin left the room, Chad called, I didn't need to explain that, they were there, but I told them what happened after he threw my phone at the wall. How he slapped me every time I told him I loved Chad and not him, and when he took my ring.

"Then how do you still have it?" Nico asked.

"I'll get to that, it's towards the end though" I said and kept going.

Nothing very exciting happened, but I found out that he came into my room every night after I fell asleep and left before I woke up… or so he thought. I left out the fact that he slid his hand around on my stomach when he thought I was asleep on purpose to spare Chad's sanity.

I told them about how little I was fed and when I saw Marshall, Mr. Condor, and Chad talking on TV. Then I told them about the box with all of my posessions and a lock of my hair.

I explained my plan that I thought of through out a few days to make sure it would it work.

"Clever…" Zora muttered from beside me.

I continued my story, telling them how I got out of the room in the middle of the night, and trapped Dustin in the room by closing the door… did I forget to mention that? Well I did. I also told them about when I found all of my jewelry in the shrine in the back of his closet. Everyone around me gasped, I bet they realized that he has been stalking me for a while too.

I told them how I escaped from the house and ran the five miles to the park, where my body couldn't take it anymore and I collasped, passing out in the grass by that little park.

"Hey guys where did that bag with my stuff in it go?" I asked, looking at everyone. Marshall answered "The police have it down at the station, since they found it in the park next to you, they said they needed it for… whatever they were talking about"

"Well did they know that the address written on the bag in sharpie is that dirtbag's house?" I asked again.

"Yeah, they arrested him the day they found you, he was locked in the basement. But they checked the whole house first… they found his room full of pictures of you, Sonny. They also found your stuff in the basement… along with even more pictures. Man, that dude is a creep" Nico answered.

"Ok, you all know how I got to the park, but how did I get here? In the hospital?"

"Easy, an ambulence" Grady answered immediately.

Everyone looked at him and Zora slapped his arm. Nico moved in front of him "Don't pay any attention to him"

"Sonny, around 5:30 in the morning, an elderly couple was taking a morning walk through the park. The woman spotted you and they called police" Tawni answered.

"Oh" I muttered.

"Oh, Sonny, we're so glad you're back and you're safe" Zora said, keeping her head rested close against my neck. I was about to answer when we all heard the door open and all looked up to the person walking in.

The person walking in was looking down at the clipboard in their hands. The man looked up and noticed all of the people surrounding me.

"Oh, hello everyone" he addressed them, then turned to me "Ms. Monroe, you're awake, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Um, fine I guess, I feel better that all my friends are here" I said and Chad gave a small 'Ahem' couch "And my fiance" I added with a laugh.

"That's great, I was coming in to check in on you. Oh, and by the way, we are going to have you stay the night here, to moniter you and then you will be able to leave anytime tomorrow after noon, Ms. Monroe" he said and turned to leave.

"Ok, thank you" I answered as he walked out.

"What time is it?" I asked after a minute of silence.

"Um, almost 8:30" Tawni answered.

"It's funny, waking up just an hour or so ago, and now I'm exhausted" I said.

"Oh, we'll let you sleep" Marshall said and stood up, along with Mr. Condor, Tawni, Nico, and Grady.

Tawni turned around and looked at Chad and Zora, who hadn't moved.

"You guys coming?"

"No, I'm not leaving again, you know what happened last time" Chad answered first.

"Zora?" she asked.

"No, I don't wanna leave" the stubborn girl said from my side.

"They can stay if they want" I told her and she shrugged.

"Well, I'm not going to crowd, so I'll be out in the lobby if anyone needs me" Tawni said and turned to walk out the door, switching off the light, leaving a lamp on the desk next to me on, and gently closing the door behind her.

After a little bit, Chad leaned over and kissed the top of my head, holding me close to him for a few seconds before letting go and saying "I love so much Sonny, I really truly do" he smiled.

"I love you too Chad" I replied smiling, then turned and said to Zora "I love you too"

"Hey…" Chad whinned.

"Oh fine lemme re-phrase that" I said "I love you Zora, and I'm _in love_ with you Chad" I laughed "Sound better?"

"Much" he replied and sat down on the edge of the surprisingly large hospital bed, laying down next to me on the opposite side of Zora. Chad slipped his rm around my shoulder again and I leaned into him, sighing slightly. I then left Zora shifting and she gently crawled across me and laid down in th middle of us.

I laughed and looked through the dim light to see her, she looked up and shrugged "What? You turned and leaned into him, so then I was on the outside, now I'm in the middle" she smiled.

"Ok, fine" I laughed and wrapped one of my arms around her torso, leaning my head back into Chad's shoulder. Chad wrapped his arm tighter around me and his other one across both Zora and I. I sighed and closed my eyes, content at our position.

I soon fell asleep, wrapped in Chad's embrace and snuggled up against him, with Zora between the both of us wrapped in both my arm and Chad's. I was happy now, safe in the arms of those who love me, and the man I loved with all my heart.

**Here was chapter 9. I really hoped you liked it, but it's not over yet, maybe a few chapters left, like 2 or 3. Please review! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Almost Broken**

**Chapter 10**

**HEY, I'm sad to say that almost broken is almost over, lol, see what I did there...? XD Anyway, just a few chaps left. But here's chapter 10. Enjoy! XD**

**(Sonny)**

I woke up the next morning in the same position as last night, but Zora was curled up in a ball and was leaning more into Chad, who had his arm wrapped tighter around her. I smiled, they looked cute, in a brother/sister way.

I didn't know what time it was, but I could tell it was early in the morning because there was a small amount of light seeping in through the window.

I laid me head back down on Chad's chest and gently wrapped my arm around Zora, because that was the sprained wrist, and I gently closed my eyes again. It's weird this felt kinda like we were a family, but Chad and I weren't married…yet, and Zora wasn't our daughter.

I felt Zora stir a little and I slowly opened my eyes, she was waking up. Her hazel eyes popped open quickly and they instantly landed on me. She smiled brightly and her eyes lit up. I smiled back down at her and she leaned into me, wrapping her arms around me in a hug, I gently squeezed her and she released me.

"Good morning Zora" I said softly.

"Morning Sonny" she smiled. Chad gave a light snore and shifted. We both looked over and I tried not to laugh, he normally doesn't snore. I turned from Zora and lightly shook Chad.

"Wake up" I whispered in his ear.

"No…" he mumbled back.

"Wakie Wakie" I laughed, shaking him a little bit more. I know he's awake now, just keeping his eyes closed.

He shook his head and turned on his side, his back facing us. I laughed lightly and reached over, ruffling his hair.

"Stop doing that"

"Wake up"

"Nuh uh"

I leaned over his side, resting on his arm and shoulder and walked my fingers along his arm and leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Keep doing that" he muttered and I leaned back laughing.

"Wake up Chad" I said.

"I don't wanna" he replied.

"Me and Zora will push you out of bed if you don't" I playfully warned.

He didn't move.

I looked at Zora and gave a little nod, she crawled over and we both pushed him, he rolled and landed on his back on the ground, his legs kicked up and landed on the chair he was sitting on last night when I woke up. His ice blue eyes stared out at the ceiling and then looked over at us peeking over the edge of the bed, laughing like crazy.

"You guys are evil" he said and glared. We continued to laugh as he stood up "I warned you Chad" I replied as he sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" he muttered.

"You guys… I don't know… but I have this feeling like something's wrong… I had this feeling the day Chad told us you were missing Sonny" Zora said with a confused look.

"I don't think something bad is happening, probably you're just hungry" Chad said and stood up "Let's go to the cafeteria and get something for breakfast"

Zora slowly nodded and reached her arms up to Chad, who got the hint and picked her up, and she climbed onto his back. I smiled at them and stood up myself, now noticing that my IV was taken out.

I looked down at the gown on my body, it wasn't the kind where it tie in the back and showed down your back and butt, but it was the kind you just slip on over your head.

My legs throbbed and places on my body screamed in soarness and pain, like my back, and arms from cuts and bruises. I took slow steps as we walked out of the room, barefoot might I add, and I followed Chad as we made our way to the cafeteria. Chad pushed open the door and held it open for me as he kept walking with Zora on his back.

Chad set down Zora at a table and told me to sit too. I gladly got off my feet and sat down at the table across from Zora. She just kept her eyes down and stared at the table.

"I really think something's wrong Sonny" she said softly, looking up at me and then back down to the table.

I sighed "Zora, I don't know any more than you do if something is wrong or not, but I'd rather not think about it right now.. oh, here come's Chad" I replied and Chad plopped down a the table too, setting down a few trays with pancakes, french toast, omlets, and a small bowl full of cut fruit, and cups of juice, milk and water.

"Eat up, whatver you guys want" he said.

I pulled the extra plates that were also on the tray and placed a few pancakes, some french toast, and half an omlet on the plate, along with some of the fruit and a glass of milk. Zora only took a piece of regular toast and munched on it slowly, while occasionally sipping on a straw in the cup of apple juice.

"Are you ok Zora?" Chad asked first.

"Fine I guess, I just can't help but feel like something is very wrong" she replied.

No one had time to say anything else because Nico, Grady, and Tawni all rushed in through the cafeteria doors and looked around the room quickly, spotting us and rushing over to us.

"You guys, we have terrible news" Tawni said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"What happened?" I asked setting down my fork and turning to look at them better. Tawni didn't answer at first as she looked down at Zora.

"Oh Zora, we're so sorry" she said and sat down next to her, wrapping her arms around the fragile girl.

"Tawni… what happened?" Chad asked with his serious, stern voice. Tawni wiped a small tear from her eye and said softly "Zora's mom…was killed last night in a head on car collision" Chad and I softly gasped, and glanced at each other.

Everyone shifted their eyes from Tawni and to the young girl in her arms. Her eyes watered up and her hand covered her mouth.

"She's… she's… dead?" she asked quietly, letting tears fall from her eyes.

"We're so sorry Zora" Nico said and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Grady did the same.

"Oh my gosh, Zora… I'm so sorry" I said and reached across the table and took her hand in mine "I know how it feels to lose your mother" I told her softly. I had lost my mother almost a year ago, in a plane crash, while she was flying up to Wisconsin to visit our family, while I stayed here to work on So Random. I was devestated and cried for months, but was glad that Chad was there to help me through it.

She just sat there and wept. After a few minutes, Chad stood up and scooped her in his arms, cradling her against his chest and let her cry on his shoulder.

Nico and Grady awkwardly left, Tawni a few minutes later. Chad just sat down and held her close to him like he did when I lost my mom.

"What am I going to do?" she wailed finally raising her head from Chad's shoulder "my mom was the only family I had left! Now she's gone!"

"Oh, Zora, sweetie, I'm sure she wasn't your only family" I said and patted her head, stroking her hair lightly.

"But she was! My dad was killed in action over seas, my grandparents died a few years ago, both my parents were only children, so I have no aunts or uncles, or cousins or nephews, or neices, just my mom was left and now she's gone!" Zora cried again, dropping her face into his chest and cried again.

"Aw, Zora…" I said, not sure what to say as I stroked her hair again. Her sobs were loud, but muffled as she continued to wail in Chad's shirt. After a while, her sobs slowly began to die down and she went into small hysterics, her breathing shaky and uneven as her tears began to dry and then her breathing slowed to normal and then slower and she went slighlty limp. Zora cried herself to sleep.

"Poor Zora" I mumbled.

"Yeah, I wish there was something we could do to help her" Chad replied and looked down as Zora's arms snaked around his neck in her sleep. I gasped and looked up to Chad with a smile.

"What?" he asked.

"Adopt her!" I yelled in a whisper.

"Adopt Zora?"

"Why not? We both love her to death, and she obviously likes being around you like you're her older brother" I replied.

"Well, yeah, but… would it be weird?"

"No, it shouldn't" I said and smiled down at the sleeping girl "please Chad!"

"Oh, alright Sonny, we can adopt her… but how, we still need to go through the legal stuff?"

"We can figure that out in a little bit, let's give her some time to calm down, so she's not so emotionally vulnerable. I know how bad I was for those few months" I said.

I leaned over and kissed Chad quickly, then kissed Zora's forhead "You're gonna be ok Zora…don't worry" I whispered to her. I stared at her peaceful face and saw a small smile creep up to her lips. I couldn't help but smile in return and push some of her hair from her face.

**(Zora)**

I laid against Chad's chest for a while, crying my eyes out, feeling his shirt getting soaked underneath my head, but I kept crying, and they didn't seem to care.

I couldn't believe my mom was dead. She was gone and I was alone. That thought only made me cry more. I stayed there for the longest time, Chad held me close to him while Sonny stroked my hair and said a few soothing words. After a while, my muffled sobs died down and I was just in hysterics, which didn't last long before I slowly stopped and started to drift off to sleep again.

I was almost asleep when I heard Sonny say "Poor Zora"

Chad quickly responded "Yeah, I wish there was something we could do to help" bringing my mommy back would help. I felt like crying again, so I lazily wrapped my arms around Chad's neck.

I heard Sonny gasp, not her shocked gasp, but her excited, I have an idea!, sort of gasp. "What?" I heard Chad ask.

"Adopt her!" I heard Sonny yell in a whisper. I had to hold back a small squeal. They wanted me to be their 'daughter'? I slowly pushed my face closer into his chest to hide my smile.

"Adopt Zora?"

"Why not? We both love her to death, and she obviously likes being around you like you're her older brother" Sonny replied. Aww, I love you too guys.

"Well, yeah, but… would it be awkward?"

"No, it shouldn't" she said and I felt her hand stroke my hair once again "Please Chad"

"Oh, alright Sonny, we can adopt her… but how, we still need to go through the legal stuff?" I hid my face again and supressed the squeal. They were going to adopt me!

"We can figure that out in a little bit, let's give her some time to calm down, so she's not so emotionally vulnerable. I know how bad I was for those few months" Sonny replied. I then slipped into a peaceful sleep, letting the sadness slip from my mind at the moment and I smiled as I drifted off.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

I woke up later on in the day, maybe around noon or so, and felt arms around me. I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a few times. I found that we were back in Sonny's hospital room, but most of the things, like her get well soon gifts, were picked up and gone from the room.

"She's awake Chad" I heard Sonny's voice softly say from my left. I turned my head and looked up at her. I looked to my right and saw Chad laying next to me. This was the same postion I woke up in this morning. Maybe it was a dream…

"Good morning again Zora" she said with a sad smile "How are you feeling?"

"Uh..." aww, it wasn't a dream "Better"

"We are really sorry Zora, but it looks like you're holding up better that I did"

"Yeah, I guess…" I said with a sigh, leaning back and into Chad, who wrapped his arm around me comforting.

"Zora, we need to talk to you about something…" Chad said from underneath my head.

"Yeah?"

"Well… a couple hours ago, while you were asleep… we talked to some men from a special organization…" Chad started.

"They were from a special orphanage that was settling housing issues for you… after what happened…" Sonny said and I looked down and played with my thumbs for a second. I knew exactly what was going on. They were telling me they adopted me, but I acted like I didn't know what was happening.

"Well… we worked somethings out, pulled some strings…" Chad continued.

"Zora… how would you feel about living with Chad and I?" I tried my hardest not to smile.

"Well… I guess so, but why? So I won't stay in the home until someone adopts me?"

"No, no, sweetie, not that" Chad said. I looked up at him innocently, then to Sonny.

"Zora… Chad and I adopted you" Sonny said carefully.

I knew that but acted as though this was all new to me. I let my mouth drop slightly, then I smiled, looking between Sonny and Chad.

"Really?"

Chad and Sonny both nodded at me with a smile. I beamed back and threw my arms around both of them. I felt their arms wrap tightly around me and I was actually happy.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review! XD PS- both MirandaKP and Jhiselle guessed what I was writing. XD**

**But still… REVIEW XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Almost Broken**

**Chapter 11**

**Read on peeps, I don't have much to say. XD**

**FINALLY THE WEDDING!**

**(Sonny)**

_**One year later**_

"Tawni, I'm so nervous. Do you really think I can do this?" I asked, pacing back and forth.

"Sonny, we didn't spend a whole year planning this moment, for you to back out now. Look, Sonny… you have a wonderful guy out there. I'll admit, he is handsome, smart, charming, and funny, but most of all, he loves you. And you love him. That's all that matters Sonny. Now, get out there and get married!" Tawni replied, as she stopped my pacing and at me down in a chair.

I took a deep breath and smiled, nodding "You're right Tawn… thanks. This is why you're my best friend" I said and stood up, engulfing her in a hug, which she gladly returned.

"Now that you are in your dress already, sit down and let me work my magic on your hair and make up" she smiled, sitting me down in front of the vanity mirror and started primping my hair.

What felt like hours later, she spun the chair aroun and let me look in the mirror. I gasped at the beautiful girl staring back. This girl couldn't be me. This girl had soft tousels in her bangs and her hair in a fluffy bun at the top of her head. Her eyes popped from the smokey color around it, a soft rosy red/pink painted her cheeks, her lips shone with a bright red, her pale flawless face shown brightly with excitement and nerves.

"Wow…" I muttered and pushed a strand of hair from my eyes. That was me in the mirror.

"Please, please, hold the applause!" Tawni said dramatically, taking a playful bow as I stared at my reflection.

"I look…"

"Amazing, beautiful, breath-taking, outstanding?" Tawni offered.

"Yeah…"

"But not as amazing, beautiful, breath-taking, and outstanding as me" she added and I looked from the mirror to her with a look that said 'Really Tawni? Really?'

"Sorry, this is your day" she said and put her hands up in mock surrender.

I smiled at her quickly, then there was a soft knock at the door, which Tawni rushed to answer "Who is it? Is Chad with you?"

"It's me, Zora, and no" the voice said from the other side.

"Ok" Tawni said and opened the door, pulling the 16 year old girl into the room, quickly shutting the door behind her. I watched as she stumbled in and she looked back at the blonde with a glare, thentuned to me and her eyes lit up as she smiled brightly.

"Wow Sonny, you look…" Zoa trailed.

"Amazing, beautiful, breath-taking, outstanding?" Tawni offered. De ja vu.

"Yeah…" she said.

"Thank you" both Tawni and I said and I looked at her again with that look.

"Sorry, again, this is your day" she said, doing the same surrender motion.

"You look so pretty Sonny" Zora said.

"Thank you so much Zora" I said and stood up from the chair, walking over and engulfing her in a hug.

"I love you Sonny" she said into my shoulder.

"I love you too Zora" I said back softly.

"And by the way, I'm sleeping over at Tawni's tonight so you guys don't need to worry about me hearing anything…" Zora playfully nudged me.

I leaned away and looked at her, giving her the same look I gave Tawni a few seconds ago, with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just kidding" she laughed.

"Better be…" I muttered "And no, you're sleepng with us tonight, as a real family" I added.

She smiled and nodded, wrapping her arms around me again.

"Sonny… it's time" I heard Tawni say and I tensed slightly. I let go of Zora and we stepped apart.

"Let's go get you married!" Zora said and pulled me out of the room, Tawni grabbing my other arm and they both rushed me to the alter doors. Grady stood waiting, constantly adjusting his tux and collar, when he looked over at us he smiled.

"You look amazing Sonny" he said.

"Thanks Grady" I replied. Grady held out his arm, and I looped mine through it and was handed a bouquet.

Zora took the spot at the front holding a small basket of flower petals, Portlyn and Skylar behind her, then Chastity and Ferguson, then Tawni and her current movie star boyfriend, and then Grady and I, he was giving me away since my father died when I was 10.

The music started and my breath hitched quickly, then I let it out, Grady gently squeezed my arm for comfort and I smiled at him. Tawni quickly turned around and said "Good luck" and turned right as the doors opened. I held me breath.

Zora took the first steps out and everyone walked out of the hallway and slowly walked down the aisle, throwing little petals to the floor. As everyone stepped out, the doors closed again ahead of Grady and I. The music slowly changed to 'Here comes the bride' I took a deep breath and couldn't help the smile the crossed my cherry red lips.

"Here you go" Grady said as the doors opened again.

The whole room was at their feet, watching intently with hungry eyes. Chastity stood the furthest on my side, then Portlyn, then Zora, they were my bride's maid, then Tawni, the Maid of Honor. On the opposite side of the justice of the peace, stood the furthest was Ferguson, then Skylar, then Grady was supposed to stand in front of him, they were the groom's men **(Is that it?)**, then it was Nico, the Best Man. Nico and Grady worked it out, Grady gave me away, Nico as the Best Man… but they settled it by rock, paper, scissors.

But that wasn't what I cared about, my eyes found ice blue ones and didn't stray away. I smiled brightly at him, completely forgetting everything and everyone else, just locked eyes with Chad and didn't look away as I was led to him slowly down the aisle.

**(Chad)**

The music started and slowly the doors opened, our amazing adopted daughter walked out first, throwing little rose petals as she walked. Followed by Portlyn and Skylar, then Chastity and Ferguson, then Tawni and her current movie star boyfriend. The doors closed again and the seven made their way down the aisle.

Everyone reached their place and the music slowly changed to the famous 'Here comes bride' right before the doors opened again, Nico leaned over my shoulder and said "Good luck".

The doors slowly opened and she was finally revealed. That was the moment everything just evaporated from my vision, and the only thing I saw was her. Her perfectly curled bangs and the rest of her hair tied into a bun. Her perfect figure dressed in a pure white chiffon, strapless, beaded bust and skirt wedding dress, a long laced veil covering her face. I don't think I've ever seen her more beautiful than right now.

I locked my eyes with her chocolate pools and couldn't help the beaming smile on my lips as she slowly neared. Soon enough, her heels that were hidden by the dress, softly clicked on the steps as Grady led her up. He grabbed my hand and placed Sonny's hand in mine. I interlocked our fingers and Grady stepped behind me, right behind Nico.

I never broke my gaze from Sonny's as everyone took their seats.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman" the justice of the peace started.

He spoke as I held Sonny's hand and our backs turned to the crowd.

"The couple will now read their vows" all eyes turned to me first and with my free hand, I reached into my inside jacket pocket and pulled out the crinkled paper that I wrote, erased, and wrote on again and again, trying to find the right words to explain how I felt.

"Sonny, just the words on this paper can't describe how I feel about you" I started, lightly squeezing her hand "But, Sonny, I love you. I love you with all my heart and soul. When I first met you, even in that fat suit, I knew I Ioved you, but I never excepted it, until years ago. You changed me Sonny, for the better, I wasn't the same self centered jerk I was before you came. But when you were kidnapped, almost exactly a year ago, I was broken inside. But look at us, here, now, and I couldn't be happier. Sonny, you were a wonderful friend, girlfriend, fiance, and mother to Zora, and I know you will be a wonderful wife, and maybe some day a mother to our own children. But know that I can never love anyone else, ever, more than I love you" I finished, placing the paper back in the pocket. I saw a tear drop from Sonny's eye and I slowy reached up and wiped it away.

Sonny smiled and began speaking "Chad, I love you, more than you could ever know. From our first date, to the kidnapping, and now, even before that. I love your hair, your smile, your eyes, and your sometimes bipolar personailty. I don't know how, but I fell for the jerky actor, that turned into his romantic character,and I'm so happy you actually caught me. Chad, I've been in so many disfuntional relationships before, and I've been cheated on and emotionally and physcally abused, but I never had anything like this. And I know I'll never find anything better, or anyone better than you" she said and wiped a tear from her own eye and I took her other hand in mine also.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, do you take Allison Monroe to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" I said proudly.

"Allison Monroe, do you take Chad Dylan Cooper to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" she responded.

"Does anyone have any objections as to why these two shall not wed?" I didn't turn to look if anyone hands went up, or listen if anyone spoke up, just stared intently at Sonny.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride" I smiled and lifted the veil from her face and tossed it behind her head and leaned down, slowly let my eyes close as I felt her lips move against mine.

A chorus of 'Aww's went through the crowd, but I didn't care, I just focused on her. We broke apart after a few seconds, and I let go of one of her hands as we turned from the justice of the peace and made our way down the aisle to the doors.

We walked through and walked out of the hallway, outside and to all of the photographers trying to get the first picture of us. We walked down the front steps and towards the limo waiting for us through falling rice being tossed. Cliché.

I felt something being thrown against the back of my head, and I turned along with Sonny, confused and saw Zora standing there, behind us, hold one hand full of rice, which she threw at us again, not tossed, threw. I let go of Sonny's hand for the first time in a while and walked back up the stairs with her and we both wrapped our arms around her.

I was about to let go when something slid down my back. I jumped away and tried reaching down the back of my shirt and up the back, and probably looked stupid, when Zora started laughing like crazy.

"What did you put in my shirt?" I asked.

"What do you think? It was rice!" Sonny lighly laughed along with her, then leaned over and huged her again, kissing her forhead and said "See you at the reception" and grabbed my hand and pulled me to the limo. When we finally closed the door and pulled away from the church, Sonny turned to me "Take off your jacket and shirt" she said.

"Little early for that don't you think?" I laughed.

"Oh, you sound like Zora, and what I meant was, I'm going to get that rice off you"

"Oh" I replied, unbuttoning the top buttons of the jacket and tossed it on the seat next to mine then unbuttoned the the white shirt underneath, exposing my skin and turned my back to Sonny.

I felt her hands brushing and picking at rice stuck to my back and shoulders, then her hands crossed my shoulders and onto my chest, wrapping around my neck and her head cuddled into my shoulder.

"I got it" she said softly.

I reached behind me and pulled her around sit on my lap, wrapping my arms around her tightly.

"Put your shirt back on" she said against my skin.

"Aw, why?" I playfully whinned.

"Do you really want to go out to the reception in just your tux pants?"

"Fine, I'll put my shirt back on" I muttered, reaching over and grabbing it, slipping it on my shoulders as Sonny slid off my lap and I buttoned it up, pulling the jacket over it and buttoning it also.

By then, we pulled into the garden where the reception will be held, a lot of people were already there. How did they beat us here?

We stepped out and I led Sonny through the garden and to the large… whatever it's called, where everyone will be.

As soon as we both stepped into the covered platform-what's it called?- everyone was clapping. I smiled as I held Sonny's hand and we walked over to a table reserved for us and people we chose to sit here… and we also had to place everyone at all the tables.

We our table and Tawni was the first to get up, hugging both Sonny and I "I'm so happy for you guys!" she squealed.

"Thanks Tawn" Sonny replied first, hugging her best friend back.

"The newly weds have arrived" announced someone from on the stage. Actually, it was the dude I hired for Sonny, she loves the guy's voice. Some guy named Sterling Knight…? She even said we look alike, but I don't see it, I'm way hotter.

"Oh My Gosh! Chad! You got Sterling Knight?" Sonny excitedly asked.

"Yup, he's right there… in person… about to sing for us" I replied.

"Chad you're the best! I love you!"

"I know that" I smirked as she threw her arms around me.

"This one is for Sonny and Chad" Sterling said and music started playing.

_Wake up to the blue skies_

_Grab your shades and let's go for a ride_

_Breakfast by the ocean_

_ We'll do lunch at Sunset and Vine_

_Every day's a dreaming Califormnia_

_Every night the stars come out to play_

_Wish that I could always feel this way_

_There's something about the sunshine, baby_

_I'm seeing you in a whole new light_

_Out of this world for the first time, baby_

_Ohhh its alright_

_There's something about the sunshine_

_There's something about the sunshine_

_Hollywood rocking_

_In Malibu we hang out and chill_

_It's all about the shopping_

_From Melrose to Beverly Hills_

_Everywhere's a scene_

_And now we're in it_

_I don't wanna paint this town alone_

_When I see you smile I always feel at home_

_There's something about the sunshine, baby_

_I'm seeing you in a whole new light_

_And it's a breeze with the palm trees swaying_

_Oh, its alright_

_Now that you're here (now that you're here)_

_It's suddenly clear (suddenly clear)_

_Sun coming through I never knew_

_Whatever I do it's better with you_

_It's better with you_

_There's something about the sunshine baby (something about it)_

_I'm seeing you in a whole new light (whole new light)_

_Out of this world for the first time baby (yeah)_

_Oh, its alright (its alright)_

_There's something about the sunshine baby_

_I'm seeing you in a whole new light (whole new light)_

_Out of this world for the first time baby _

_Oh, its alright_

_There's something about the sunshine, baby (Ooooh)_

_I'm seeing you in a whole new light_

_And it's a breeze with the palm trees swaying (Out of this world)_

_Oh, its alright_

I knew she loved that song. It sounded like it was written for her. I heard Sonny squeal from beside me, then she threw her arms around me.

"Thank you so much Chad!"

I hugged her back and she kept herself leaned against me, my arm still around her shoulders.

"I love you Chad" she said softly as more music played, I didn't pay too much attention to Sterling, just the girl in my arms.

"I love you too Sonny" I responded. After a little bit, a slow song came on and Sterling spoke "Now it's time for the married couple's first dance"

I looked over at him and back down at Sonny standing up and holding my hand out to her, which she smiled and took.

I led her out to the middle of the dance floor, the only couple out and we started to sway. I smiled and closed my eyes, not recognizing the song, but it was nice, it was soft and slow.

It lasted a few minutes, then suddenly it was cut off with like, a scratch of a record like with a DJ, and I looked up to the stage. There, instead of Sterling Knight standing up on stage, there was a guy with jet black spikey hair standing up at the mic up front with a guitar, a set of drums in the back with a blonde haired girl, with black highlights at the tips and bangs, and there were two people off to the side, a black haired girl with a guitar and keyboard off to the side, and on the other side was a guy with a guitar also, with dirty blonde, spiky hair.

The four of them started playing a song and the dude started singing.

I turned to Sonny excitedly "You got Skillet?" I asked.

"Well you got Sterling Knight!" she said.

"How did you get a hold of my cousin John?" I asked "I haven't talked to him in forever, I think since he and Korey got married"

Sonny just shrugged and smiled.

"You're the best Sonny!" I said, wrapping my arms around her tighter as we both watched the band on stage.

"We both are" she smirked.

"You're right" I replied with a laugh and we turned back to the band. More people and couples made their way down to the dance floor also and were dancing along to the songs.

**(Sonny)**

The reception went on and Chad and I danced, at one point Nico cut in, then Grady. Chad danced with Tawni and then Zora and I laughed as Holloway cut in. Suddenly Sterling walked up and cut in and Grady walked off to the chocolate fountain with Nico.

"Oh, hi Sterling" I said as we swayed, but not as slow as when I danced with Chad.

"Hello Sonny" he smiled "First off, I'd really love to say congrats"

"Aw, thanks. I'm really excited you came, I wasn't expecting this"

"Yeah, Chad set it up as a surprise for you, then backstage, I met up with the band and we worked a little thing out" he replied.

"That's sweet of him" I said and looked over Sterling's shoulder and saw Chad dancing with the drummer from Skillet, Jen Ledger. I smiled and turned back to Sterling and danced with him a little longer, when someone came up and tapped his shoulder.

It was Mr. Cooper.

"May I cut in?" he asked politely. I smiled and Sterling stepped back, Mr. Cooper taking his place.

"Hello Mr. Cooper" I said.

"No need to so formal Sonny, we are family now" he said and I smiled.

"What would you liked to be called?" I asked with a smile.

"Dad or Charles" he replied "Whatever you prefer"

"I'd rather go with dad" I replied "You're now the father figure in my life after my dad died when I was 10 years old"

"Aw, I'm sorry Sonny" he replied and gave me a light squeeze on my shoulder.

"It's ok" I replied and smiled slightly to him. I looked over his shoulder and to Chad, where he was dancing with his mom. I slightly laughed and kept dancing with Mr. Co- I mean dad.

After a little bit I saw someone tap dad'shoulder and I turned to look at who it was. Chad.

"My turn to cut in" he laughed and looked to his father.

"Alright son" he replied and stepped back from me, and over to Chad, grabbing his hand and started to sway them.

"Dad! Knock it off! I meant Sonny!" he said, stepping away from his dad. I held my hand over my mouth to muffle my giggles.

"I know that" he said and laughed. Chad just glared lightly at his father.

"I'm proud of you son" dad said and pulled Chad into a hug.

"Thanks dad" he replied and dad patted his back, releasing his son and smiled over at me.

"Can I reclaim my wife now dad?" he asked sarcastically.

"Go ahead son, I need to do the same thing" he said and walked off to my new mom, who was talking to a few guests, snatching her off to the dance floor also. I smiled and turned back to Chad.

"Care to dance now?" he asked smiling, holding out his hand. I took his hand and smiled back, nodding.

"Happy we are finally married?" he asked.

"Very much so" I replied "Happy we are finally a family"

"Yeah" he replied and I laid my head down on his chest, looking over at Zora dancing with Holloway.

"They look cute together" I commented.

"Yeah, but he better not hurt her" Chad replied, tightening his grip on me.

"Cool down over protective daddy" I joked, listening to Chad's heartbeat and the soft rising and falling of his chest.

"Sorry" he said softly and I laughed. The song ended and everyone slowly walked back to their tables as food started being served.

Everyone began eating and talking until Tawni stood up and began clinking her spoon against her glass, getting everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone, this is the Maid of Honor Tawni Hart. I'd first like to congradulate Sonny and Chad, I know you two will be together forever. I'd also like to say that it's a huge honor to be here, to celebrate with them. Have a happy marriage you two. To Sonny and Chad" Tawni finished, raising her glass up. All around the room glasses were held up and voices saying "To Sonny and Chad"

More people stood up and gave their own little speech about us, and finally Selena Gomez stood up and smirked at us. I knew we shouldn't have invited her.

"Hello everyone, I'm Selena Gomez. A few years ago, about 4, I think, I met Chad and Sonny at Condor Studios. Chad was making a movie about his life, and he was being his jerky self again and casted all of So Random except for Sonny, just to tick her off. Well, he asked me to play Sonny in his movie. Instantly, when I saw them, I knew they liked each other. But they were being stubborn and didn't believe me. So I have a few words for you guys…" she paused to smirk at us "I TOLD YOU SO!" she laughed.

"Ok, ok Selena, we get it, you were right and we were wrong, happy?" Chad asked, standing up.

"Very" she replied and walked over to us, pulling me up from my seat and wrapped both of us in a hug.

"Thanks Selena" I said softly.

We all let go and sat back down in our own seats. A few moments later Nico and Grady both stepped up to the mic on stage and said "Now it's time for the bride and groom to cut the cake!"

I smiled and Chad and I stood back up, stepping away from the tables we were sitting at and towards the table holding the cake and plates and everything else.

I picked up two knives from the table and handed Chad one, we both reached out and cut a line down the cake and cut a slice. Small applause went through the crowd.

A small group of people, all clad in white uniforms, started cutting up the cake and placing the slices on the plates. Chad and I sat back down and plates of cake were set in front of us, and all the guests.

I cut off a large corner and so did Chad and carefully picked it up with my fingers. I turned to Chad and we both reached out and placed the piece of cake in the other's mouth. I laughed lightly and licked my lips to get the frosting off.

I picked up my plate secretly and quickly turned to Chad and smashed the cake on his face, as he did the same to me at the same time. I started laughing like crazy and wiped some cake from my closed eyes so I could see, still laughing.

I looked back over at Chad and saw him wiping cake from his eyes laughing too "I see we think alike" I commented.

I could tell that all eyes were on us, but I kept laughing and brough my fingers up and wiped cake and frosting off his face and sticking my fingers in my mouth, then smiled and wiped my fingers off on a nearby napkin.

I then felt Chad swipe his fingers across my cheeks also and I laughed again. I grabbed a new napkin and cleaned off my face, taking some make up too. I looked over at Chad and he was doing the same thing, but swiped his finger at some frosting again on his own face, then wiped it across my lips and I smiled and let out a light gigle, about to lick them, but Chad beat me to it and leaned over, kissing me.

I smiled into it with another light laugh and Chad leaned away after a little bit. I licked my lips to get the rest of the frosting as Chad did the same.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

I stepped out of the shower and dressed in a tank top and flannel pajama bottoms. Maria took my dress to be cleaned earlier. I walked out of the master bathroom and out of the room, down the stairs and into the living room, where Chad and Zora were sitting on the couch already in pajamas, setting up for the movie we were about to watch.

I plopped down on the couch on the other side of Chad and he wrapped his arm around me. Zora and I both leaned into his chest as the movie started.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Zora fell asleep on the couch in the middle of the movie, and I was staring to doze. The movie soon ended and I got up slowly, slightly stretching. Chad stood up and rubbed his eye quickly, leaning over and picking Zora up off the couch and carried her up the stairs. After a few minutes he came back and asked "Aren't you coming?"

"You still haven't carried me yet" I responded slyly. He sighed and walked down the last few stairs and over to me, picking me up with ease and carried me bridal style up the stairs to our room, where Zora was asleep in the middle of the bed.

Chad set me down on one side of Zora, then climbed into bed on her other side. I wrapped one arm around Zora and laid my head on Chad's shoulder, Zora's head rolled to the side and onto his chest. Chad rested his head against mine and wrapped one arm across Zora and his hand rested on my hip. I sighed after a few seconds.

Now we were a family

**There you guys go. Sadly, this was the last chapter, that's why it was really long. The story is finally complete! Please review and make my day XD**

**PS- those who don't know who Skillet was, please look them up. They are an awesome band. At first they sound like a heavy metal kind of band, but they are really a christian rock band. The lead singer is John Cooper, his wife, Korey Cooper is keyboard and guitar, Ben Kasica, lead guitar, and Jen Ledger, drums, vocals.**

**I recommend their songs Hero, Monster, and Awake ad Alive for you to listen to first XD  
**


End file.
